Truly Gifted
by FelSong
Summary: Ever wondered what Danric was thinking all this while? From Vidanric's Birthday Surprise onwards.
1. Love

Truly Gifted  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sherwood Smith, and nothing to me, except maybe Vidanric's thoughts.  
  
Author's Note: I'd just like to say a few things before beginning with the story, so as to clear a few things up. "Truly Gifted" is actually "Vidanric's Birthday Surprise" by Sherwood Smith from Vidanric's point of view. This is my own interpretation of how he felt and why, so don't start dissing me about anything which you don't agree on. However, you may leave a comment and say stuff like: "I would've expected him to do this instead". Also, you guys may find this boring as most of the stuff in here is basically the same as what Sherwood Smith wrote, and I just changed the words here and there, except adding in Vidanric's thoughts and what happened when he went to Elenet's.  
  
The title "Truly Gifted" popped into my mind one day, after I had read "Vidanric's Birthday Surprise", prompting me to use it as the title, as I felt that Mel was "Truly Gifted" to be able to learn magic, and Vidanric was "Truly Gifted" as got the best birthday present in the world. Furthermore, they are in love with one another. you get the picture!  
  
Chapter 1: Love  
  
Meliara and I stood side by side in the Throne room, staring up at Flauvic's great tree, all blond wood with gold and amber and even silver streaks winding up the smooth bark. Way, way beyond the roof his silver- green leaves had turned to gold, for the time was autumn, and the leaves would soon come drifting down.  
  
Whatever you thought about Flauvic Merindar, you had to admit he made a really handsome tree. Even in plant form, he still garnered more attention than any of us at court.  
  
"Let's go," said Mel.  
  
I smiled down at her somewhat quizzically. "You really think he listens to us?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure of it. And while I don't have the least objection to his hearing lots of good government" - she pointed at the cushions before what was once the throne dais - "I don't care for him to hear anything else."  
  
I laughed. I personally felt that Flauvic did not lose anything but his human form ever since he became a tree. His family was no longer around, and the few friends he had - or would've had - deserted him as soon as they knew of his treachery. Most of us courtiers may yearn for power and wealth, but we are not stupid enough to forsake our lives for titles and trappings.  
  
I shudder whenever I think back on the events that transpired that fateful day. What would've happened if Flauvic became King? The entire court would certainly obey him once he'd disposed of me, but he would have ruled through fear and not respect. Something, which I am proud to say, is what I do.  
  
As we started out, I glanced over my shoulder, then said, "I must admit, the idea that he hears every judgement I make keeps me honest."  
  
"As if you weren't already," Mel muttered. My heart swelled with love for her, and I was reminded once more why I had chosen this amazing woman to be my wife. My lips twitched, and I gave her one of those speculative looks from my long grey eyes, and slid my hand under her swinging hair to hold her close. Touching her still made my skin tingle, and I marvelled at how hopelessly and recklessly in love I was. As they say, "True love marks a man".  
  
Our wedding had been a splendid affair which lasted for days, but Mel confided in me that she felt like an effigy throughout the whole thing, and only paid attention whenever necessary. "Like when we exchanged our vows?" I asked with a cheeky grin. She pulled me towards her with our linked hands, and kissed me on the lips in answer. "Mmm - I'm glad I asked," I murmured as our lips brushed against each other.  
  
Our arms tightened around each other as she turned her head, placing her mouth just scant inches away from my ear. "I'm glad you asked, I'm running out of reasons to kiss you. Except for the fact that I love you, of course," she whispered, laughter threatening to bubble from her throat as she nuzzled my cheek.  
  
"Then that is reason enough," I replied with a soft laugh.  
  
A/N: Short and sweet first chapter, but it was nice writing that fluff scene! Of course I want your reviews, so please spare a minute to comment on this! 


	2. Goodbye

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 2: Goodbye  
  
I had been away a great deal, particularly now that the summer rains had diminished. There was still much in the kingdom to be overseen with my own eyes, especially along the border. Such was the duty of a King. Still - King or no, I was just a man who couldn't do everything at once, and who needed time to spend with his wife. Although the times we shared together in private were rare (to me at least!), my worries would dissipate as soon as Mel sent a smile my way.  
  
We passed through one of the hallways and then up to our own suite, which was empty of servants. We were alone, behind real carved-wood doors instead of tapestries. No one could overhear us.  
  
I stopped in the middle of our sitting room and put my hands on her shoulders. "Now," I said. "Let's have it. You've been giving me funny looks and grimaces all day, and I have to leave soon, but I won't until you tell me what's been disturbing you. Unless, of course, you're just anxious to get rid of me for a week so you can whistle up the army and do some conquering."  
  
At one time my jokes would have sent her into a lather of expostulations and angry denials, but she'd gotten accustomed to Savona and my particular style of humour, so she said, "How did you guess? I've got my sword and my armour in the other room, all ready." I lifted my eyelids suddenly, letting the light in, and gave a quick, soft laugh. I was more worried and eager to know what she was hiding from me than I let on, but I trusted that Mel would tell me in her own time. Furthermore, I had an inkling of what she was so unwilling to let on about. I smiled secretly to myself.  
  
She sighed. "And I thought I was being so subtle! All right." She took a deep breath. "You know, next week is your birthday."  
  
"I vaguely remember something of the sort," I murmured, eyes still curled with laughter.  
  
She plunged grimly on. "I had this surprise. I've been wondering, though, if I ought to tell you first. Before you're in front of everyone." Her face flushed a rosy pink. "Ugh! I'm doing this worse than I dreaded."  
  
I leaned down to kiss her. "Bring on your surprise next week. I shall look forward to it."  
  
I was already looking forward to it, impatient to hear it from her, sick and tired of guessing. Calm though I seemed on the exterior as I was brought up to mask my feelings, inside, I was feeling so many things at once. I did not know whether to laugh or cry. "Why don't you just tell me, Mel?" I thought.  
  
Mel sighed again. "If you're certain."  
  
I stepped back, a quizzical smile on my face. "You are not?"  
  
Life, don't tell me she isn't happy? This was what I wanted, what I thought she wanted - to have a family. My eyes travelled along her slim form on their own accord. Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe all this was just a part of my overactive imagination.  
  
She waved her hands, as if those could express her thoughts better than words. "Well, it seemed like a good idea, but the more I think about it - the more time will get taken up - oh, I don't know. It might be all a big mistake, that's what I'm afraid - "  
  
My smile was still there, but only on my lips. "Can we postpone this discussion until next week?" I asked in my gentlest voice. "I have a courtyard full of riders waiting. It would be most remiss of me to have insisted on their promptitude at the bell-change and I linger." That was the reason I gave her, but in truth, I needed to think this through with a clear mind and a calm heart.  
  
She opened her mouth as if to speak, then shook her head. "No. You're right. Go ahead. You've got to reach Grumareth by nightfall, or Elenet's supper will be all ruined. And you know she'll have a splendid one all planned, because she has such good ones when she's here."  
  
"Very well," I said, striving to keep the resigned tone out of my voice. "Do I take any message to her?"  
  
"Only my very best greetings," she said automatically with a tired smile.  
  
Pushing my confused thoughts out of my head, I kissed her, picked up my riding cloak, and left. Next thing I knew I was mounted on my long-tailed grey, amid the ringing of iron-shod hooves on the fine mosaic tiles, my honour guard formed around me. I just managed to catch a glimpse of Mel waving at a window as we raced through the gates and down the road.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This fanfic seems pretty popular, eh? Sorry.I'm showing off.anyway, I've received a few reviews from ppl who did not review my first fic "Heart Duel".just to let you guys noe, I added you to my mailing list.so if you wanna get off it, email me with "Remove - Fanfic" in the subject line, k?  
  
Now to thank the reviewers~  
  
Charmgirl, Aqualyne, TallemeraRane, Phaerie, trina-k, Black Rose, eniamrahc, ryuu-kaze, Meghan, Shaylee Isobel:  
  
You guys basically said the same thing, so yes there will be more fluff to come.and thanks for the compliments.I will update soon.  
  
Lotsa Lurvve, FelSong=p 


	3. Friendship

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 3: Friendship  
  
As we travelled to Grumareth, I could not help but think about Mel every step of the way. Was she or wasn't she pregnant? I was such a worrywart. To answer that question, I almost resorted to plucking the petals of a daisy. Thankfully, I had enough sense to just keep my fingers to myself, and not act like a lovesick swain - or a nearly crazed with worry husband and hopefully soon-to-be father - in front of my honour guard.  
  
I finally decided that Mel was pregnant. But a new question - or an old one, rather - appeared in my mind. Why wouldn't she tell me? One may ask why I decided that she was pregnant, since her anatomy said otherwise.  
  
Perhaps it was her surprise?  
  
Observant as Mel said I was, I had noticed a change in her behaviour towards our niece, Ranisia. Once, she would've looked at Ranisia with a faraway look in her eyes. Longing, perhaps? But now, she frequently asked to carry the baby, cooing to her as a mother would. Furthermore, her eyes seemed to sparkle, and there was a glow about her that was hard to miss. Also, she was constantly asking Nee for tips on baby care, and would attempt to "try" them out on Ranisia with a slight frown of concentration on her face. I would've laughed at her expression had I not been so worried that she was upset about having a baby. My baby.  
  
"Stop worrying, Vidanric," I told myself, "It wouldn't do you any good." That was what I kept telling myself for the rest of the way to Grumareth, while attempting to use the prospect of meeting Elenet again to lift my spirits.  
  
Arriving at Grumareth, I was received warmly by Elenet. She seemed to notice my weariness and immediately sent me to one of the guest rooms, enabling me to refresh myself before joining her for dinner. Dressed in a light grey tunic edged with silver which Mel said brought out my eyes (Yes, Mel did tell me about the lack of light colours in my wardrobe. That woman never fails to speak her mind!), I joined Elenet in her dining room.  
  
We sat at opposite ends of the table, conversing about anything and everything under the sun. Although the light in the room was quite bright, I could not really make out slight changes in her expression. However, I did sense a kind of tension between us, something I could not quite put my finger on.  
  
Elenet had approached Mel about the still unresolved problems in Grumareth left over by Galdran, and it was Mel who had suggested that I go myself, rather than sending messengers - and that I should stay for a week and see to every problem myself. This puzzled me, as I would've expected Elenet to come straight to me instead of Mel, but perhaps she had thought that I was busy with affairs of the state. Also, the problems in Grumareth were not so serious as to require a week to be dealt with, considering that Elenet had done a good job of leading her lands to prosperity, so why did Mel suggest that I stay for a week?  
  
"So how have you been faring, of late, Elenet?" I asked, as I raised my wine glass to my lips.  
  
"I've been well," she replied, "but I fear the same cannot be said for Grumareth."  
  
"You've done a splendid job if you ask me," I complimented, and she smiled lightly at the praise. "But I'll provide you with whatever assistance you require."  
  
"Thank you," she answered, so softly I could hardly hear her. This was indeed strange, as reserved as Elenet was around others, she was usually quite comfortable with me.  
  
I was just about to ask her whether she was truly quite all right, when she asked, "How is Meliara?"  
  
The mention of her name made all my worries come rushing back, threatening to engulf me. ""She is quite fine, I think. Although she is still getting used to the idea of being a queen," I replied with a forced laugh. Her eyebrows rose slightly at my false mirth, but she made no comment.  
  
"She is indeed a lucky woman to have married one such as yourself, Vidanric." This was said with no expression whatsoever, just that flat tone.  
  
"I think I'm the one who got the better end of the bargain," I answered, while slicing a piece of meat. As hard as tried, I could not wipe what must have been a silly grin off my face.  
  
She smiled faintly and replied, "That might be possible, considering that you were never one who truly appreciated the ladies at court, regardless of how they worked their charms on you."  
  
"Have you not heard that a man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy?" (George Jean Nathan) I asked, smiling in return.  
  
"I have."  
  
Surprised by her abrupt answer, I asked, "When then - will you find a man who will feel tenderly drowsy in your company?"  
  
She raised her head to smile at me. A sad smile that she quickly tried to hide by widening it slightly. "These things take time. Besides, you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you cannot live without." I nodded my agreement and we began discussing Grumareth's problems and the probable solutions, deciding that it would be for the best if we started to solve them as soon as possible. I assured her that I would be able to handle whatever needed to be seen to with the help of her servants, and that she needed only to stay at home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: The first chapter where I can do my thing! Wasn't that long a wait was it? The reviews this time were little.*boohoo* about 6 I believe.sigh.anyway, Thanks to those who reviewed and those who will. You will, right? *Looks around nervously*  
  
Grey eyes, TallemeraRane, Pharie: Here it is! Thanx for the support!  
  
Black Rose: I know, but this chapter's different. Forgive me for being too lazy. But I think I wouldn't really improve it by much if I did change it. Besides, I had this story in soft copy, and I did say that I was just stating his thoughts! Chapter 5 will be pretty much the same as the first 2 chapters, with the changing "He" to "I" thing.just skip those parts if you want!  
  
Aqualyne: actually, the first title was French, then Spanish. I had wanted to make the title of each chapter a different language, but now I've changed it!  
  
Rylee Whitmore: Yeah. I remember that, glad this changed your mind though!  
  
You KNOW what you got to do, REVIEW! 


	4. Premonition

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 4: Premonition  
  
Elenet was avoiding me!  
  
It sounded weird even to myself, that I thought I was probably just being sensitive. Why in the world would she avoid me? We grew up together, we played together and we even learned how to dance together! Not wanting to leave this troubling matter unsettled, I "cornered" her while we were talking a walk in the gardens.  
  
"Elenet, is something wrong? You've been acting all uncomfortable around me all this while, and its not like you to be like this." I said all this in my usual mild manner, but a hint of urgency crept into my voice.  
  
She was silent for quite a while, and I was afraid that I had frightened her. Why were all the women in my life so secretive all of a sudden? "Nothing's wrong, Danric. I just feel lonely at times. Remember the conversation we had a few nights before?" I nodded. "I found the man I couldn't live without, and he too found the woman he couldn't live without. Sadly, that woman wasn't me."  
  
My usually eloquent tongue just managed to utter an "Oh".  
  
"He isn't the only pebble on the beach, you know. Besides, you deserve better," I added.  
  
She nodded. "But he was one of the best."  
  
"One of?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Who is he, anyway? To be held in such high esteem by one such as yourself?"  
  
The protracted silence grew uncomfortable. "He was and still is a friend, that is all you need to know." That ended the subject, and I steered the conversation to safer waters.  
  
Over the next few days, Elenet and I rode around Grumareth addressing whatever problems the people raised. She had refused to stay at home as I had suggested, saying that it was her lands, and she should not leave everything to me. Unable to convince her otherwise, I relented.  
  
Besides raising their fears and queries to me, the people of Grumareth also thanked me for "getting rid off Galdran the Goon" as the baker's wife put it. Wouldn't Mel be happy to learn of a new nickname for Greedy Galdran!  
  
Her husband chided her for speaking thus so in front of me, and hastily apologised on her behalf. "Think naught of it," I replied with a smile and a wave of my neatly gloved hand. "In fact," I added, "You'd be pleased to know that my wife has a nickname for him herself. Now, we call him Greedy Galdran."  
  
The baker gaped open-mouthed at me, but recovered when his wife nudged him in the ribs and gave him a triumphant smile as if to say, "I told you it'd be all right". "Your queen's got spunk," added an old lady with a hunched back, "Which probably do you court types quite a bit of good, ain't it?"  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock, including Elenet. "Granny, the audacity!" exclaimed one. "Quick, apologise!" cried another. The old lady just shrugged. "It's true, ain't it? I'd like to see the kind of babes they'd have," she added matter-of-factly.  
  
The word "babes" stung, but I just smiled at her and said, "Actually, I'm interested in finding out what kind of babes we'd have too. You'll be one of the first to know what they're like - I assure you." This made them all laugh and lightened the mood somewhat.  
  
The old lady just hobbled closer towards me (one of the servants moved to stop her, but I raised my hand to stop him) as I sat astride my horse and patted me on the knee. "You do that, laddie. It'd make old Granny Mina's day. And don't worry 'bout it, the best things come when you least expect them to."  
  
Old Granny Mina's words continued to haunt me for the rest of my stay. "The best things come when you least expect them to". Was it a premonition?  
  
The remaining days passed swiftly, and suddenly I was back home, riding in through the grey mist on my birthday. The entire courtyard was filled with an astonishing number of people. Footmen and errand runners, mostly military, waited in the courtyard as my riders and I dismounted. "So much for privacy", I thought wryly, casting an appraising glance in Mel's way. She smiled, and some of my weariness dropped away (it worked every time!).  
  
That glance was all we had, but I did not fail to notice an expression of nervousness on her face. Was she not happy to see me? "But she had smiled - lovingly - at you, you dolt!" I reminded myself. However, I could not help my brow from tensing before I turned away, leading a train of messengers inside.  
  
There was a continual stream of messengers dashing in and out of my interview room as the afternoon progressed; when the evening bells rang out, I was still busy with all sorts of paper work. I sighed inwardly.  
  
I was still in the midst of signing more documents and issuing even more orders when my cousin burst into the room. And I mean burst. The oaf just flung open the doors with all his strength. Luckily, no one was standing near those great wooden doors. I hate to imagine what would've happened to them if they had been in the line of fire.  
  
"What is it, Russav?" I asked tiredly in my usual court drawl. "Haven't you heard of knocking? And that doors are meant to be opened and not flung?"  
  
All noise ceased as the messengers stopped whatever they were doing to watch. "Out. All of you," commanded Russav, as he sat on the cushion across me. The messengers looked at me for approval, at which I could only sigh in exasperation. They took this for a "yes" and walked slowly and silently out of the room.  
  
Impatient as he was, Russav said rather loudly, "Forget about stealth. Can't you all hurry? This is an emergency!" That sent them scurrying out of the room like so many mice. I rested my head in my hands and looked at him through my fingers. "What?" I mumbled I. had no need for a court mask with my cousin.  
  
"What? What? Is that all you can say, you ungrateful fellow?" Boy, he was really riled.  
  
"I was - and still am - busy and tired, Russav. Forgive me for my slowness." It took quite a lot to get my cousin this angry, and usually this anger was directed to Tamara, since she was more often than not the cause of it.  
  
"This is rich! You've forgotten, haven't you?" he asked, crossing his massive arms across his equally massive chest. I just looked at him blankly. All I could think about right now was my bed and Mel. Mel! My eyes widened in understanding. "Ah, now you've got it," said Russav dryly, "Sure took your time didn't you?"  
  
"Oh no," I groaned.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Or do you need me to challenge you to a duel before you get off your fat behind?" he asked, an indignant gleam in his eyes as he leaned across the table to look at me.  
  
Using my hands, I heaved myself out of my seat and walked briskly towards the nearest mirror I could find. Satisfied that I did not look a complete mess, I followed Russav - with a spring in my step - down the winding hallways to the ballroom where my surprise was waiting.  
  
I could hardly wait!  
  
I felt like a child who couldn't wait to open his present, and was momentarily embarrassed by my immature behaviour and childish glee.  
  
A/N: Second last chapter! I'm seriously considering continuing with this fanfic, but do be warned that nothing really big and fantastic will happen. It would be fluff more or less, with may be a mention of the war. This chapter was fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
FF.net has been acting up, so there are funny symbols all over the place. This is NOT my fault!  
  
To the reviewers~  
  
Ok, a couple of people (e.g. Black Rose and Rhiannon) have kinda flamed me for blatantly lifting from the original story. Yeah, I did that, but it's out of pure laziness and the fact that I already had it in soft copy. Lousy excuse, I know, but it's the best I've got. Besides, it gives me more time to write what I think Vidanric thought and felt. This IS the whole reason for this story. But to appease those people mentioned above, I will try to do something about chapter 5, which is lifted again. Try. Which means I can't guarantee anything.  
  
** I will only answer people in my thank-yous from now on, because most of you either compliment (or flame) me. That was an exaggeration, but flames do hurt! This doesn't mean that I've forgotten the rest of you guys!  
  
Deliandery: What do you mean by "he doesn't seem to have a certain way of acting"? Please tell me, so I can improve in the future.  
  
Phaerie, Danric-lover: No, he does NOT make a connection about Elenet and he is NOT dense, only later and I quote Sherwood Smith "retrospectively". Which means he just discovers that she becomes her usual self again after she fell in love with some one else. I intend to write on that!  
  
Black Rose: I will try to get back to FLUFF, but its hard to do that without Mel around, yeah?  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! 


	5. Surprise

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 5: Surprise  
  
As it was, we were nearly was late. Russav thrust me down by the shoulder onto the cushions at the table of honour. He then bent down to whisper to Mel, at which she gave him a watery smile and darted a nervous look in my direction.  
  
The food was delicious, the musicians played superbly, and Mel's illusion spells made the guests gasp and exclaim with delight. Stars streamed across the ceiling, great rainbow-clouds of colour drifted through the air; scenes of beauty blanketed the room, selected from each of the seasons. Usually such a party would lift my spirits or at the least entertain me. But now, or I felt was sadness and disappointment.  
  
I loved it, I really did! All right, maybe not all that much since my spirits were a little dampened. I could not help feeling sorry for myself. This was her surprise. She was not pregnant. The finality of that statement shook me to the core of my being. "There would be another time," I told myself, and hid my self-pity behind my usual court mask whenever I sensed Mel's eyes wander over to me once an illusion was complete. I could not let her see my disappointment.  
  
I watched and nodded my approval while clapping with them all, hoping to disguise my tiredness and disappointment. When Mel's performance came to an end, courtiers and relatives alike exclaimed over her magical skills, I nodded and smiled, but the smile was my polite smile, my court smile and my eyelids drooped with tiredness.  
  
Nee appeared at her side, said something and peered concernedly into her face. She just shook her head and looked unhappy. Wait a minute! Maybe she was pregnant, but was unhappy about it! But why was she unhappy? Danric, Danric, stop giving yourself false hopes. I just caught a glimpse of her ducking an arm there and opening the door to a servants' excess before I was surrounded by our friends who wished me a happy birthday and welcomed me back home.  
  
I responded as required before excusing myself. Using the same servants' excess as Mel, I raced along little-used passages to our rooms. I opened the door to see her back towards me, in the process of stacking many books into a sturdy wooden chest. What was going on?  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice cracking in mid-sentence.  
  
She jumped. Looking up guiltily she clutched a huge tome to her chest, as if unwilling to let it go. Tear streaks stained her pretty face. That vulnerable look made me feel as if I'd been punched in the gut. She threw the book into the box and held up a hand to silence me before I could say anything else. "You don't have to s-say a thing," she wailed, pausing only to sniffle. "I guess I didn't think - couldn't see there might be some problem - you know I'm not very good at that kind of thing. Never w-was - "  
  
I crossed the room in two steps. "Mel." I breathed her name into her hair. It felt so good to have her in my arms, but it hurt me to see her crying. At the same time, I hated myself. My lack of enthusiasm during her performance must have upset her. I should've known that she could see past my court mask. She just wanted me to be happy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm making it worse - can't help it. I'm afraid I get a little moody these days - " she babbled, shaking her head vigorously.  
  
I tightened one arm around her, hoping to comfort her in the process. Reaching out with the other to touch the top book, I asked if she needed to keep the numerous tomes in this kind of wooden container, and what were the reasons behind it.  
  
She gulped. "No - that is, I don't think so. But I thought they'd be easier to burn this way. See, I thought it would be easier on you if I just go rid of them right away - "  
  
Burn?  
  
The lid slammed down, unheeded.  
  
I took her shoulders in both hands and gently turned her so we were face-to- face.  
  
"What?" I asked, shock written all over my face. "Mel. What were you doing?"  
  
"Getting rid of my books. You don't need to say anything. I know I'm not exactly subtle - but I did see it in your face. You weren't pleased. I made some kind of mistake, but I'm trying to make it better - "  
  
"Mel."  
  
Sniff! Hiccup! "-I meant to do it before you came back, so you wouldn't have to - "  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"s-s-s-ay anything we'd both hate, you saying, me hearing and us b-b-both f- f-f-eeling t-t-t-err-ib - "  
  
"Meliara!" I yelled, shaking her rather violently.  
  
She gulped in a breath of air and knuckled her eyes, staring up at me with teary blue eyes.  
  
"Huh?" she asked timidly.  
  
I gave a sharp sigh, and let her go, crossing the room to stand by the window. I ran my hands along the sill, back and forth quickly, gathering my thoughts. What was she thinking? Did she think that I hated her performance? Or that I was against her learning magic? Was she pregnant or not? It was the last thought that mattered the most.  
  
She was staring at me, waiting for a response.  
  
I turned to face her. "Perhaps we'd better begin again." I took a deep breath. "And I will start. I love the magic," I said. "I loved your surprise. I can't tell you how delighted I am that you commenced learning magic, for you know I have often wished I could learn it myself. But there is no time, and I do not believe I'd have the aptitude."  
  
That much was true. I did love her performance. Only my foolishness and self-pity had prevented me from enjoying her surprise to the fullest extent.  
  
"Huh?" she exclaimed, the last of her tears drying. "But - I don't understand."  
  
"You do have the aptitude," I went on, hoping to calm her down, to reassure her. "You inherited it from your mother, but I did not want to ask you to take on this kind of study, because - " I turned away, then back, not knowing whether or not I should speak truly. "Oh, for several reasons." I did not look at her now, but out the window at the slanting rain. I was too ashamed at my behaviour. It was then that I truly hated myself. I was selfish, so selfish! How could I have possibly not asked her to learn magic just so that we could start a family? How could I have assumed that she would have been as happy as I would have been if we had a baby?  
  
She came forward and touched my hand gingerly at first, before threading her fingers through mine. "I don't understand. When I said it was to be a surprise, just before you left, you looked - well, I thought you knew, and you didn't like it, but didn't know how to tell me." Placing my other hand over hers, I sighed.  
  
"I thought I knew something else," I said, to the window, and not to her. "And I was afraid that you were trying to tell me that it made you unhappy." She squeezed my hand lightly.  
  
She stared at me. I took a deep breath and another. When I didn't speak, she asked, "So there is no arcane political reason I ought not to study magic? Real magic, I mean, and not this illusion stuff, fun as it is for entertainment?"  
  
I turned and felt the need to speak as carefully as she did. "I know of a possible reason why you should not become a mage." She couldn't possibly miss the hope in my voice, the longing. Could she? She stared at me silently as I distracted myself by bringing her hands up to my lips and kissing the palm of each one in turn. She shivered visibly.  
  
"Well then," she said, with a sigh of relief, pulling her hands out of mine. Then she turned to the books and busied herself with taking them out.  
  
My questions were yet to be answered. Another step and I was there right beside her, and she had to look up. "I thought your surprise would be one of an entirely different nature," I said tentatively. Surely she got the hint?  
  
And her face burned. A deep rose red colour spread over her cheeks.  
  
"Well," she said. "Um. There is. But that was going to be my private present to you. When we were alone. I mean, maybe it's all right in court circles, but I can't - I can't stand up before all those people and blab out that we're going to have a little prince or princess come spring!"  
  
I let out an exclamation of joy and grabbed her up - and then set her down again, afraid that I might have inadvertently hurt her or our unborn child.  
  
"Is that a mistake?" I asked, looking anxiously into her face.  
  
She laughed. "No! I'm not suddenly made of glass! Oh, Vidanric, I've been so happy, it was so hard to keep it to myself, but I had to be certain. The Healer said I had to wait, and I did, and then it seemed I could wait just a bit longer for your birthday - you mean you guessed?"  
  
I grinned, a boyish grin. "I suspected when Nee and Bran arrived with your new niece, but instead of looking longingly at her like you used to look at babies, you kept taking her and holding her like you were, well, practicing."  
  
"I was! Practicing spells and baby care. Oh! And - the other day - you thought I wasn't happy about this?" she tapped her still-flat middle.  
  
I took her hands and kissed the palm of each one. "Let us make a vow. Never again will we attempt to read one another without instantly asking if we are right. No more sparing the other's supposed feelings. I don't think I can stand another week like this last, thinking you had regrets, were unhappy - " relief flooded me as I said this, followed by a sense of overwhelming joy.  
  
"Never. Never," she said into my tunic breast. "And I almost burned my books, and it took months to get them - "  
  
"They're safe," I said. "And you're not made of glass." I swept her up into my arms, kissing her with all the passion I could muster, thanking her for making me the happiest and luckiest man alive.  
  
She laughed, breaking off the kiss. "And I'm not made of glass."  
  
I carried her into our room as her fingers laced together behind my neck, and kicked the door shut behind us. Bending to place her gently on the bed, I attempted to straighten myself, but was prevented from doing so by her hold around my neck. I looked at her in surprise, and she smiled at me impishly before tilting her head up and catching my lips with hers. Her warm breath tickled my cheek, and I felt her tongue flick lightly across my bottom lip. I groaned, losing myself in the sensation. Not wishing to fall bodily on top of her, I sat at the edge of the bed, cradling her face while deepening the kiss. It was hard for me to imagine that the woman I was kissing was a virgin when she shared my bed.  
  
Her hands were now splayed across my chest, caressing and tugging insistently at my lapels from time to time. I broke the kiss as she arched her swan-like neck instinctively. I burned a trail of kisses beginning from her temple, down her cheek, past her ear, along her neck. She gasped whenever I kissed a sensitive spot, and I smiled against her skin, breathing in her feminine scent.  
  
Things progressed from there, and soon we were lying together in companionable silence, my arms wrapped protectively around her warm and soft form, her head resting on my shoulder. "I love you, Mel," I whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, and I felt her smile against the crook of my shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, this is the end of "Truly Gifted" as well as "Vidanric's Birthday Surprise". It's only 5 short chapters, but I had a great time writing it. An accomplishment, since I did it all in two days! Right now I'm thinking about whether I should continue with this story and come up with my own story line. But since I'm in the midst of writing "Heart Duel", I might not have the time. So give me your opinion on whether or not I should continue in your review. Thanks!  
  
Also, my interpretation of Vidanric may not be all that accurate or in line with the story, so forgive me. There's quite a bit of fluff in this chapter, though not a lot as Sherwood Smith once said that too much is not good for her younger readers. Besides, this is also a PG-13 thing.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews they were all really encouraging. Many of you were bugging to update Heart Duel, and I know I said I knew what was going to happen in the next chapter, and I still do! It's just that I'm torn between two different choices. But I still haven't written it yet, so you'll still have to wait. Maybe this will tide you guys over the difficult and trying periods. LOL!  
  
*P.S: I'm sorry about the funny symbols all over the place, it ain't my fault, but I'll try re-posting again some time.  
  
READ and REVIEW! 


	6. Secrets

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets  
  
It's hard to keep a secret. I'm so excited that I want to grab the shoulders of everyone I passed in the halls, shake them violently while telling them the good news. Mel was pregnant! I still find it a little hard to believe.  
  
I was a fool. What possessed me to think that Mel was upset about having my baby? Ah, I love that woman. My wife. Funny how impending fatherhood makes a man count his blessings again and again, doesn't it?  
  
Mel stirred beside me as I lay with hands behind my head. Propping my head on one hand, I leaned towards her to place a soft kiss at her temple, the other hand stroking her smooth belly through the blankets. A small smile spread over her face. The little vixen wasn't asleep! I would play along with her.  
  
I trailed kisses down the length of her neck blowing slight puffs of air as I went along. She giggled. "You cheated!" she cried, pushing me away.  
  
I gave her a superior smile. "Why does that sound so familiar?" She rolled her eyes and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, leaning back onto her pillows. I laughed out loud and leaned over for a kiss that she gladly reciprocated.  
  
"So, how do you plan to tell the court about this?" I asked, patting her belly for emphasis. She placed her hand over mine as they rise and fell with her steady breathing.  
  
"I don't know. But we should start with the family, I suppose," she replied with a shrug.  
  
I nodded. "Let's start right away!" Pulling off the covers, I proceeded to get dressed. Mel laughed at my uncontrollable eagerness and followed suit.  
  
We had maids and menservants to help us dress but we were still unwilling to lose our privacy. She brushed her hair as I helped to lace the back of her gown, bending to kiss her bare shoulder as I did so. "Not too tight," she whispered. I had almost forgotten.  
  
"Done!" I proclaimed, turning her around to face me after she had put down her hairbrush. Smiling, she placed her hands on my tunic, helping me to smoothen out invisible wrinkles. We shared another lingering kiss before a knock on the door interrupted our intimate moment. We broke apart.  
  
"Enter," I said in a loud voice as I felt Mel's small hand reach out to hold mine. A messenger opened the door and stepped into the room.  
  
"Your Majesties," he greeted with a bow, "Your presence is required in the Primary Guest Wing." We followed him down the numerous hallways, finally arriving at my parents' rooms.  
  
As we entered the sitting room, I was surprised to discover our entire immediate family having breakfast together. In one overstuffed armchair sat Nee with baby Ranisia cradled in her arms, while Bran stood beside her, letting little Ranisia play with his fingers. I wonder how soon Mel and I would make such a picture.  
  
"Ah! Danric, my boy," exclaimed my father as he rose from his seat to embrace me. My mother went to Mel, whispering something in her ear. Mel smiled and blushed prettily, nodding her head at whatever my mother had said.  
  
"Good morning, cousin. You seem well rested," said Russav, saluting with his teacup. "We wondered where you two went to last night. Did you not know that it is rude to leave your guests without bidding them goodnight, no matter how urgent you may be?" He asked with a wink.  
  
I chose to ignore him.  
  
Mel, however, was quick to rebut. "Forgive us Russav, we were both exhausted from the days activities. Where is Tamara?" she asked with false innocence. She probably assumed that they had gotten into another one of their quarrels. No surprises there!  
  
"Oh, she's still catching up on her beauty sleep. Not that she needs much of it," he added with a cocky grin.  
  
"Russav!" said my mother with mock surprise, "That is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say about your wife." We all laughed at the little joke my mother had cracked at Russav's expense.  
  
"What's the use of a sleeping beauty?" asked Bran, "I prefer mine awake," he added, kissing Nee on the top of her head before tickling the baby's little feet. We all laughed again.  
  
Mel squeezed my hand to get my attention, and as I turned to look at her, she arched an eyebrow as if to ask, "Should we tell them?" I smiled to show that I got her meaning. "Father, Mother, Mel and I have an announcement to make."  
  
They seemed to hold their breaths as I spoke the next few words, "We're about to be parents." I had said it in as calm a manner as possible, but inside, I was a nervous wreck. How would they react to the news? The silence seemed to hang in the air for a few moments before my dear cousin who was obviously expecting this, casually replaced his teacup and saucer onto the little table beside him, stood up and began striding towards me with open arms.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked as he gave me a hug. He bowed, as we broke apart. "Congratulations to the Royal couple and especially to the lovely Queen," he added as he kissed Mel's hand.  
  
Once again, everyone had heard of the news before me. Everyone except Bran, that is. Nee had kept him in the dark for fear that he might spill the beans. My mother had kept her counsel after she found out, telling only my father about her suspicions.  
  
"How do you intend to tell the rest of them?" asked Bran, "It was bad enough for us, it'd be worse for you."  
  
"We haven't decided yet," said Mel as I led her to the couch my mother was sitting on.  
  
"I have a wonderful suggestion!" said my mother enthusiastically, but it would involve everyone's help. After her brief explanation we all agreed that it was a novel way of spreading the news.  
  
"But we're short of three people, aren't we?" asked Mel. "There are nine of us in the immediate family, but twelve birthstones."  
  
"Could we give the remaining three birthstones to close friends?" I asked.  
  
"I think we'll do just that," agreed my mother.  
  
So there it was, our plan on announcing the pregnancy. Each of us would wear a different birthstone. The stones would be cut to the exact same shape and size, and would be fitted into pendants that will hang from a simple silver chain.  
  
We also decided on who the remaining three 'ambassadors' would be. Thinking that it would be important for the servants to know of the news as well, Mel chose Mora while I chose my own Kervan. The last stone we saved for Elenet.  
  
Naturally, when Mel's belly got too rounded, we would make an official announcement enlightening those who were still clueless about what was going on. Hopefully, by then the attention on us will not be too great.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Guess what? Out of all the many reviews I received for chapter 5, only a couple didn't want me to continue. So for all the rest of you, here it is! Thank you for loving it so far! There may be an increase of fluff this time around, but I couldn't help it, they're just such a sweet couple!  
  
Hope you guys like the way they're going to "announce" Mel's pregnancy. It came out of nowhere but it cannot be considered accurate since the way they calculate time there is different. They might not even have 12 months in a year!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers and soon-to-be-reviewers! More constructive criticism and comments but please don't mention the fact that I copied Sherwood for the first 5 chapters. I got that already!  
  
READ and REVIEW! 


	7. Birthstones

Truly Gifted  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sherwood Smith except the plot from chapter 6 onwards.  
  
Chapter 7: Birthstones  
  
Everything went as planned. We got a birthstone each and both Mel and I enjoyed deciding who should get which stone. Naturally, Mel made most of the decisions, going to the extent of asking the person for his or her preferred colour.  
  
In the end, she came up with a list that looked like this:  
  
Vidanric - Diamond (clear) Me - Moonstone (cream) Prince Alarec - Emerald (green) Princess Elestra - Amethyst (purple) Bran - Ruby (red) Nee - Sardonyx (light green) Ranisia - Garnet (red) Russav - Lapis Lazuli (blue) Tamara - Sapphire (blue) Elenet - Topaz (brown) Mora - Aquamarine (green-blue) Kervan - Tourmaline (many colours)  
  
"What do you think?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
"It's wonderful, as are the birthstones,' I replied, admiring the twelve birthstones which had arrived from Azmus earlier that day. Each necklace had been carefully placed in their individual cedar boxes and were really quite a sight to behold when they were placed side by side.  
  
"Stop worrying," I said, placing a hand over her shoulder, "It's fine. Here let me help you put yours on."  
  
She turned her back to me as I clasped the chain behind her neck. Unconsciously, she caressed her slightly rounded belly. Two weeks had passed and there was a visible difference, to me at least.  
  
Picking up my own chain, I proceeded to clasp it around my neck. The diamond contrasted my black tunic, and glittered like a star in the endless night sky. Mel's moonstone blended perfectly with her rosy skin. She turned to smile at me, arranging the diamond pendant to nestle right in the middle of my tunic. I grinned and did the same for her, enjoying the warmth of her skin beneath my fingers.  
  
I summoned Kervan, gave him his Tourmaline necklace and bade him not to speak of the reason behind it but to allow people to deduce its hidden meaning. I then sent for a messenger to distribute the rest of the birthstones along with a note to the various 'ambassadors', requesting that those who could should attend Petitioner's court that day.  
  
It was soon time for Petitioner's Court. I stood up to leave after giving Mel a peck on the cheek. She stood up a moment later and made to follow me. "You're not thinking of attending, are you?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I am! I'm not made of glass remember?" She asked, her hands on her hips and lips pursed in disapproval.  
  
How could I have forgotten that my wife was an independent woman, and one who would do all in her power to do what she thought was right? I had learnt that the hard way. Although the way we had made our acquaintance led to our many misunderstandings, I sincerely believe that our rough start was what convinced her that I truly loved her for who she is, for I had loved her for her ignorance, her sharp tongue and everything else in between. And I still do!  
  
"I'm not yet heavy with child and you're already getting all protective," she added.  
  
I sighed dramatically. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty," I replied with an elaborate bow.  
  
She walked towards me and encircled my neck with her arms loosely with a smile. "Do you truly mean that?"  
  
I couldn't help a knowing smile spreading over my face. "Of course I do," I answered with a deeper tone in my usual court drawl.  
  
"May I have a kiss?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Say no more, my lady," I replied with the flair of an actor. Slowly, I lifted her chin with my thumb and index finger, lowering my face hers for a gentle caress of the lips.  
  
"That was sweet," said Mel as we strolled towards the throne room hand in hand.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, " I replied with a disarming smile as we entered the throne room. I had discovered of late that I couldn't stop smiling whenever I was in Mel's company. I had said as much to her, only to have her laugh and mock reprimand me for giving away our secret accidentally.  
  
The numerous people fell silent as we passed them, and we made sure to speak to one or the other as we made our way to our usual seats at the bottom of the dais. I noted that a number of our 'ambassadors' had arrived. My parents were seated on chairs behind our cushions, Russav and Tamara were conversing with some of the other courtiers, and Bran and Nee were making their way towards us.  
  
We exchanged the usual greetings before Nee asked how Mel how she was faring. Mel replied that all was well and assured them that I was doing a more than satisfactory job of ensuring her comfort. At that, Bran laughed in his usual jovial manner and joked that he would sever our friendship if I did any less.  
  
We handled the various petitions with our usual efficiency, one that was a great improvement as compared to Galdran's way of handling them. I personally felt that we balanced each other out quite well since our upbringing was so vastly different. Mel knew the commoners while I understood the courtiers felt. It was basically a perfect combination of government.  
  
As the last of the petitioners took their leave, we seated ourselves at the large table where we discussed a few of the petitions that had required further investigation.  
  
I couldn't help but notice a few curious glances at the 'ambassadors', Mel and myself. Those who had realised what the Royal Family had in common today were quick to point out their discoveries to their neighbours but none were willing to comment upon it.  
  
"Let them have something to think about," I thought, as the discussion came to an end. Tamara hastened to Mel's side, thanking her for the beautiful sapphire chain. Mel had decided that Tamara should get the sapphire as it matched her eyes. It seems that Tamara had her heart set on the sapphire from the start. At least those two seemed to be getting on quite well.  
  
Tamara had expressed joy at the news of Mel's pregnancy, going to the extent of inviting Nee and her for tea. However, she did add that she feared for Mel's figure. Mel had told me about their little talk about babies and figures, which amused me to no end.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I found myself face to face with a few of my childhood friends. Deric, Geral, Renna and Trishe surrounded me like cats about to pounce on a mouse. They had knowing cat-like grins to match.  
  
"We were wondering about the matching chains the entire Royal Family seems to be wearing on this fine day," began Deric. I looked at him with a bemused expression.  
  
Hastily, Trishe added, " I believe they are birthstones, although only seven out of twelve seem to be present."  
  
"It's not meant to identify members of the immediate Royal Family, right?" asked Geral, "We're onto something here, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
"I have to agree with you Geral. Birthstones, what could they possibly mean?" asked Renna with false ignorance as she tapped her fan in her palm contemplatively.  
  
I had to make use of all my training in the court mask to stop myself from rolling my eyes at their rehearsed performance. "My dear friends," I began with a slight bow, "I shall leave the discovery of that to you."  
  
Then, Mel found me and threaded her arm through mine after greeting the rest of the group who looked chagrined at my blatant refusal to answer their question directly. It was hard to keep a straight face as we left the throne room with nary a word to each other. As the doors closed behind us, we began discussing the numerous reactions of court to our birthstone chains.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Whoohoo.another chapter! Not as much fluff in this one but I liked the "your wish is my command" thing. Thanks to a couple of you for giving me little ideas (e.g. Cheler, eniamrahc, Black Rose). As you can see I used a couple.  
  
To those of you who don't know, Russav and Tamara did not get married until after Alarec's birth. So let's just assume that they're currently engaged. Thanks to Sherwood Smith for this information!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! I desperately need more though I only got 9 for the previous chapter! What is the meaning of this? *Tries to sound outraged*  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Kisses

Truly Gifted:  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 8: Kisses  
  
Eight months had passed since we began wearing the birthstones. Rumours had spread soon enough and seeing no reason to keep everyone guessing, Mel and I made the official announcement in a week. Before that however, the court had a ball of a time guessing which female in the Royal family was pregnant. Even my mother was not spared!  
  
They made a game of it, asking subtle questions and keeping an eye out for "hungry mothers". When that didn't work, they resorted to surprise questions, asking things like "How's the baby coming along?" and "So, you're pregnant!" out of the blue. For once, Bran, Tamara and Russav were able to keep a secret.  
  
Then came the elimination round. Nee had just given birth and it was therefore considered that she would not be having a baby again so soon. My mother was too old and it was thus too risky for her to be carrying a baby. Tamara was a popular choice, but her renowned vanity and the fact that she and Russav were only engaged allowed people to make the correct guess.  
  
The news of a royal baby was well received by all and many well wishes were made. Mel was just grateful that she did not have to spring the announcement on everyone, "At least they had an inkling on what was happening," she had said with a sigh of relief the night we had made the announcement.  
  
I was still bursting from the overwhelming joy I felt. I had only started to envision myself as a father these past few months and had not expected it to become a reality so soon. I had never felt this happy since I married Mel. For now, I was just content to have my wife to myself. Soon, the baby would be here and the most of Mel's attention would definitely be focused on our child. Not that the love I would lavish it would be any less!  
  
It was a cool night as Mel and I stood on the balcony of our bedroom. She had grown taller in the past two years and now the top of her head reached my cheek. I stood behind her with my arms encircling her rounded belly as we admired the starry night sky. She leaned against me with the side of her head resting against my cheek.  
  
"It's so peaceful," Mel said with a sigh.  
  
"You should enjoy it while it lasts," I said, "I expect chaos to ensue once the child is born."  
  
"Are you blaming me?" she asked, turning to face me with a mock frown.  
  
"What?" I said, eyes widening in surprise.  
  
Not missing a beat, she replied, "Just because I ran barefoot in the mountains and started a war against you, doesn't mean that our child will be a rebel or troublemaker!"  
  
"Oh, we've learned how to be funny now, have we?" I questioned with a smile. She grinned unrepentantly, now snuggling deeper into my embrace. I could feel her warm, steady breath against my neck.  
  
"Seriously Mel, motherhood is going to be a whole new role altogether. Mother used to say that I'd keep the entire household awake by crying all night!" I continued. "Said she nearly strangled me with her bare hands," I added woefully.  
  
"You're joking!" exclaimed Mel, raising her head to look up at me. I shook my head with false remorse. "To think that I'd thought you were born with a court mask," she said with a tinkling laugh. Her laughter served to bring out that glow she had been having since getting pregnant. It made her look exactly like an angel, albeit a pregnant one.  
  
"At least I'll know that it isn't entirely my fault if it turns out rotten!" she said with another laugh.  
  
"No. If it's a girl, she'll turn out like her mother: Beautiful," I paused to kiss her on the forehead, "Courageous," I kissed her on the end of her nose as she giggled, "Intelligent," I brushed a soft kiss across her cheek, "Amazing."  
  
By now my lips were next to hers. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky when she smiled lovingly at me. Her hand caressed my cheek and she pulled back as I leaned in for the kiss. "I'm all that to you?" she said so softly it was barely a whisper.  
  
"All that and more," I murmured as I lowered my head and drew her close as she raised her lips to meet mine, her hand cupping my face and guiding it to hers.  
  
We both sighed audibly when our lips met. It was like our first kiss, soft and tender, not demanding in the least although it was more passionate. Mel's arms were now wrapped around me, drawing me into her embrace although her round belly was quite a hindrance. Keeping one hand at the small of her back, pressing her towards me, I drew the other hand against her cheek, caressing her smooth skin and deepening the kiss. She moaned softly and tilted her head back slightly before returning my favour with a fiery kiss of her own.  
  
She broke of the kiss when the bells heralding midnight rang in the distance. Sensing my disappointment at - what seemed to me - such a brief kiss, she smiled softly, a warm hand still placed against my cheek.  
  
"I don't know how many times I've said this and how many times I will Vidanric," she said, pausing to brush away a stray hair from my face, "But I love you." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed me briefly, igniting the passion I had felt earlier. We stood there for a moment longer just enjoying each other's presence.  
  
"I'll take you to bed, my sweet," I said, swinging her up into my arms as she gave a yell of surprise, laughing gaily.  
  
It was dawn when I awoke. Mel was snuggled beside me, sleeping so peacefully I didn't bear to wake her. Remembering what she said to me the night before, I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek - causing her to stir but not to awake - and said, "I've lost count of the times I've said this Mel, but I want to say it forever: I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Mel's birth pains began a few weeks later. I heard of the news during petitioner's court and was listening to a petitioner explain his difficulty in obtaining more raw materials to produce his goods, when a flustered looking messenger came hurrying in. Ignoring everyone else, he stopped a few feet behind the petitioner, bowed to me and said breathlessly, "Your Majesty, the Queen is in labour!"  
  
That was all it took for the entire court to erupt in excited chatter. Giving quick instructions to the scribe and apologising to the remaining petitioners, I left the throne room with all haste, following the, messenger at a brisk walk. Russav caught up with us a minute later and it was apparent he had been running.  
  
"Heard about the news, cousin. It's spreading like wildfire!"  
  
I gave him a watery smile, betraying my nervousness. He fell into step beside me and kept silent after that.  
  
Numerous maids were serving Mel it seemed, there was an endless stream of them entering and exiting her rooms. I attempted peeking in, but a huge bear of a woman barred the doorway. She was another one who was not intimidated by Kings and the rare few who had ever witnessed me with my emotions written all over my face. As much as I glared and commanded her to move aside while Russav laughed helplessly in the background, trying to calm me down, she kept repeating the same phrase, "No men allowed in the birthing room, Your Majesty."  
  
I wanted to tear my hair out and order for her to be executed!  
  
"Now, now Danric, you don't want to disobey this nice lady do you?" said Russav with tears of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I have a good mind to throw her out if she disobeys me!" I fumed, glaring daggers at the said lady. Still she did not budge, staring at me sternly.  
  
Russav lapsed into yet another round of laughter as my parents, Bran, Nee and Tamara came rushing down the hallway. I was bombarded with thousands of questions along the lines of "how is she?" and "is everything all right?"  
  
Hours passed as I shook my head in irritation and began pacing the length of the hallway. Mel's scream could be heard every few minutes, causing me to become agitated. What if she died? What if the baby died too? We had already planned to name it Alaerec - after my father - if it was a boy or Elestra - after my mother - if it was a girl. They couldn't die! Mel was strong she'd pull through.  
  
Why did I want to be a father anyway? Wasn't I happy enough when Mel married me? I was more than happy then! Yet stupid me wanted a baby. I was no better than Greedy Galdran! Wanting everything and anything. Another scream reached my ears and I threw my hands up in despair.  
  
Marching towards the door with all determination, I commanded that bear of a woman yet again, "Let me in," I said menacingly. My father gripped my arm to get my attention, "I felt the same way when you were born. It's going to be all right."  
  
Before I could retort that Mel was in pain whether or not it was all right and it was entirely my fault, one more scream pierced the air. Somehow, this scream was different it sounded more of a cry than a scream actually. I paused, perking my ears to hear more clearly, when a motherly looking woman walked out onto the hallway.  
  
Glancing at me with a tired smile she said, "Congratulations Your Majesty, you've got yourself a baby boy."  
  
My family crowded around me, patting me on the back as I heaved a sigh of relief. Mel! Turning around suddenly, I strode towards our bedroom. The last of the maids and healers were leaving just as I entered to see a tired Mel reclining against a mountain of pillows. Her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily as sweat beaded her brow. In her arms was an unmoving bundle of white.  
  
I stood by the side of the bed with my hands clasped behind my back, admiring the pretty picture my wife and son made. Our son. Looking down at that small pink face, I couldn't help but try to identify which physical features he had inherited from his father and which from his mother. Mel's eyes opened when she felt my presence beside her. She looked worn and tired and probably felt that way, but still mustered a smile for my sake.  
  
"Shh. you ought to be resting," I said quietly, brushing away a damp lock of hair that had plastered itself to her forehead while moving to sit on the empty space beside her.  
  
"He's perfect," I whispered in awe, tentatively brushing a fingertip against his chubby cheeks. "The birth of a child never fails to amaze me. The birth of our child is a miracle," I said with a loving smile, glancing up in time to see Mel studying me.  
  
"He'll be just like his father," said Mel.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," I admonished with a grin, "He has a part of both of us in him."  
  
"Would you like to carry him?" Mel asked, kissing the baby's tiny fingers as he flexed them experimentally.  
  
I hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes. I'm afraid I'll drop him though."  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
Gingerly, I took the small bundle from her arms and felt the rise and fall of his chest through the towel. How could so fragile a creature be real?  
  
A living thing; a human being; a part of me.  
  
Lowering my head, I brushed a soft kiss on little Alaerec's forehead. A soft gurgle escaped his lips, sounding very much like a laugh.  
  
"What would his nickname be?" I asked, "We can't have two Prince Alaerecs."  
  
Mel paused and closed her eyes to think, murmuring under her breath. "How about modifying Alaerec? Prince Alaraec?"  
  
I nodded, "Prince Alaraec, it is."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks to all reviewers for reviewing! This chapter starts of with fluff, carries through with suspense and ends with a happy "aww" ending. I loved it! Well, I didn't have much difficulty writing it since it just came to me.  
  
Anyway, special thanks to deliandery for her suggestion on court reactions. I touched briefly on it in the beginning. Hope it was enough!  
  
Lastly, my BAD but I haven't updated Heart Duel. I know I know it's high time I did it. I will okay? Perhaps, after this. PERHAPS! Me and my excuses. Review this chapter! Make it nice and long and do include suggestions!  
  
FelSong 


	9. Interruptions

Truly Gifted  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
A/N: To those of you who don't already know, the names of the 2 princes are~  
  
Vidanric's father - Prince Alaerec  
  
Vidanric's son - Prince Alaraec  
  
That's the difference and the great Sherwood Smith provided the information.  
  
Chapter 9: Interruptions  
  
Mel and I fussed over Alaraec and hardly let him out of our sights for the first few months of his young life. It amused Russav to no end when he saw me bottle-feeding the little fellow in my overstuffed armchair, cooing and clucking to him like a mother hen. Mel had fallen asleep, exhausted by the sudden change in our lives and the new addition to the family.  
  
Alaraec was as pink and as chubby as before, but the slight fuzz of hair at the top of his head had grown considerably thicker and he had since opened his eyes. His colouring was similar to mine, fair-skinned, blond haired and grey eyed, but he had his mother's nose and mouth.  
  
Although we had hired two nannies for him, Mel voiced her opinion of letting Alaraec sleep with us in our bedchamber as she felt that he was her baby and she should care for him whenever possible.  
  
"He's our baby and as responsible, loving and doting parents we should care for him by ourselves! I read somewhere that this improves the bond between parent and child," she had said fervently.  
  
"But you're still to weak to care for him at all times of the day and night," I argued.  
  
We finally came to a compromise, and agreed that as soon as the Healers judged her fit enough to care for the baby, he would move in to sleep with us in our bedchamber. With that request granted came the torture of waking up in the middle of the night to the sounds of a baby's cries.  
  
Every time our sleep was disrupted, both Mel and I would climb out of bed as soon as possible, in hopes of being the one to rock Alaraec back to sleep, allowing the other to rest. Naturally, Mel would force me back into bed, believing that lack of sleep and a heavy workload would affect my health. (I had forbid her from attending Petitioners' Court and all forms of government work.) After numerous fruitless attempts at beating her to Alaraec's crib, I would dutifully remain in bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The first official engagement our son attended was a picnic with the family and a few close friends. He remained rather calm and diplomatic during the whole affair - if I may say so myself - allowing everyone present to have a turn at carrying him. This did not last long though, as soon as everyone had had a turn, he began squirming, scrunching his face up, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.  
  
Deric who was carrying him at the time, reacted like any ordinary bachelor and passed him back to me, saying, "Oh no, he's going to cry. Here, back to your father!"  
  
I reclaimed my son and he gave me a toothless smile, his large grey eyes blinking a little sleepily as he rubbed them with his fists. By then, he was about ten months old and was just learning to sit up on his own. I missed the times when I would place my ear against Mel's round belly, feeling the signs of life inside, but this was much better!  
  
He drooled on the shoulder of my tunic, his small arms wrapped around my neck as he clutched at Mel's finger with his little hand. She was standing behind me and was conversing with him in 'baby talk'. The other babies present included Bran and Nee's daughter, Ranisia (or Kitten), and Renna's little boy, Reynold.  
  
~*~  
  
When Alaraec started crawling we had to keep an extra eye on him. He was our little adventurer, crawling under tables, into closets and even into the midst of a session of the Petitioners' Court! That was indeed a sight to behold.  
  
It began as an ordinary session and we were listening to the last petitioner for the day, the Sail Weavers' Association, who were demanding that the government build more ships for our navy so as to increase their sales. Their leader, Master Trask, a rotund man in his late forties was launching into the supporting evidence of his argument when the doors of the Throne Room swung open.  
  
Mel and I looked up to see who had interrupted, but saw no one save the two guards, both of whom were trying their hardest not to crack a smile when they saluted at the passing 'ghost'. Those seated near the doors began standing to bow and curtsy, all trying hard not to laugh. The rest of the people assembled just craned their necks to see what was going on as silence descended upon us.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mel, a slight frown on her face.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," I assured her, patting her hand comfortingly.  
  
Then, the group of petitioners before us parted right down the middle, as if cleaved by a very sharp knife, and there in the middle of them all was my son, dressed in only his own little tunic of baby blue with no shoes on. He had been so intent on crawling in a straight line, following the cracks between each marble tile that he had not noticed where he had arrived at.  
  
He slowly raised his head as the crack he had been following led right between Mel and I. Regarding us with his head cocked to one side, he crawled closer towards the low table we were working at, using his hands to prop himself up onto his two feet. Standing for a moment, he gurgled at his success while waving his chubby arms in victory.  
  
I was rather amused by this whole display, and in an uncharacteristic manner, began laughing. Due to his waving arms, Alaraec had lost his balance and tottered a few steps backwards before falling on his bottom with a thump.  
  
Mel got up in a rustle of skirts, as his lower lip began to tremble. But instead of crying, the little rascal let out a loud gurgling laugh and slapped his hands against the floor noisily. By now, the entire room was filled with laughter and Alaraec seemed to be enjoying the attention, clapping his hands to goad them on.  
  
Mel picked him off the cold floor and glanced at me meaningfully.  
  
Standing, I addressed the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for the interruption." Catching Alaraec's gaze as he stretched his arms towards me I added, "You - my boy, may be the Crown Prince of Remalna, but do bear in mind that I am still the King."  
  
Fitting my hands under his arms, I lifted him into the air as he rewarded me with another gurgle. As I held him close to me again with one arm, the other wrapped around Mel's shoulders, I said, "Forgive us, but Petitioner's Court will resume tomorrow for I have family matters to attend to."  
  
The leader of the Sail Weavers' Association opened his mouth to object being brushed aside so rudely, but Mel firmly added, "We are very sorry for the inconvenience caused Master Trask, rest assured we have heard your case and will come to a decision shortly."  
  
Master Trask nodded mutely and gave a stiff bow before exiting the Throne Room with the rest of the petitioners. The rest of us courtiers retired to the antechamber of pink marble next door to partake of some food and drink while discussing the different petitions put forth that day.  
  
I bounced Alaraec on my knee while listening to the discussion led by Mel, putting forth a comment from time to time and instructing the scribe beside me when a decision was made.  
  
Time passed quickly and the bells for blue were soon heard ringing in the distance. I called an end to the discussion and all rose to depart. My little family was the last to leave, trailing behind the rest of the courtiers as we made our way to our own rooms.  
  
"How could you have escaped?" Mel asked Alaraec, tapping him lightly on the nose. His only response was to crinkle the appendage and drool.  
  
"He must've evaded his nannies yet again," I replied.  
  
"This won't do," said Mel with a frown, "He might get hurt on one of these escapades."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Mel stopped walking, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you so sure? He's a baby, Vidanric."  
  
"Yes, but he's our baby. There's the difference," I replied smoothly with a smile, hooking my free hand through her arm and guiding her down the hall. "With a mother who led a rebellion and escaped unscathed through it all, and a father who is as suave, charming, intelligent and athletic as me; how could he not be fine?"  
  
She rolled her eyes dramatically as we entered the Royal sitting room and closed the doors behind her. "You shouldn't flatter yourself," she said, walking towards me briskly, "But at least you're not lying." That said she leaned over to peck me on the cheek.  
  
"That's all?" I asked, trying to look pitiful as Alaraec rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"There's a child in the room," retorted Mel with a pointed look in Alaraec's direction.  
  
I eyed the baby in my arms. His breathing was deep and even and his eyes were closed. "He's asleep!" I whispered.  
  
Mel smiled and indicated for me to pass Alaraec to her. She then proceeded to place him gently in his cot that was in our bedroom as I trailed behind her. After he had been tucked in, Mel turned to face me and sighed dramatically when she caught me eyeing her expectantly.  
  
"What?" she asked irritably.  
  
"You know what," I retorted, closing the small distance between us in two strides.  
  
She placed both hands on my chest, holding me away as I bent my head, arms snaking around her waist. I paused and she reclined her head to regard me thoughtfully, a smile curving her lips. "There's still a child in the room."  
  
"But he's sleeping. I promise to be quiet," I whispered, drawing her closer as the pressure against my chest disappeared. She relented and I burned a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck, pausing to nibble on her ear lobe.  
  
She moaned softly, hands encircling my neck and pulling me closer still. I breathed in her feminine scent before raising my head to kiss her on the mouth. Our breaths mingled as we kissed, and the sweetness of her mouth enraptured me.  
  
I finally pulled back, breathing raggedly. Mel's cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen. Her eyes were wide with wonder as we eyed one another. "How do you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss me like that," she replied, resting her head against my chest.  
  
"I don't know. You make me kiss like that, I guess," I replied, dropping a kiss onto her head and she sighed contentedly.  
  
Alaraec stirred just then, and we turned simultaneously to watch him. Mel tucked his blanket closer around him and trailed a finger along his face; I bent down to pick up his small hand, kissing it affectionately before caressing his downy head.  
  
We then left our sleeping son to wander in his dreams, and I wondered what more I could be blessed with to make me happier than I already am.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hmm - I got stuck halfway through this chapter and wasn't quite sure how to continue. But at least it's completed. I skipped the part about Alaraec being introduced to court on purpose because it'll just be this really formal thing with all the courtiers bowing to him and such - a total waste of time to write.  
  
To those of you who don't know, Alaraec's about 9 to 10 months old now, with the crawling/standing thing.  
  
I liked writing the Petitioners' Court scene it was SO adorable. Babies do that to me, I guess. Of course, Danric Dearest seems to really love his son, doesn't he? But he still loves Mel too of course (as proven in the last scene).  
  
I know you guys love fluff, so there's fluff at the end! Am running out of kissing-fluffy-lovey-dovey scenes to write though, so give me any ideas. Do bear in mind that this is PG-13.  
  
Lastly, thanks to all reviewers and REVIEW some more!  
  
ErinBerin: As you can see, this still isn't the last chapter. I'm going to write the whole growing up process I think.  
  
Chutney: I came up with the birthstones thing as I was writing. Thanks for liking it!  
  
Fantasygurl: Gotcha about the whole span of birthing thing, I've made the necessary changes.  
  
Margery: My mistake. Figured that Mel was about 18 or 19 in that world and forgot that she would be about 20 something in our world! Does that mean that she will definitely NOT be able to grow taller?  
  
BlackRose25: I know how newborn babies look like. My brother looked like that. I guess I did too. But let's just say that to the baby's parents, he/she will still be beautiful.  
  
P.S* ErinBerin, TallemeraRane, Cheler: Chapter 15 of Heart Duel is half completed! But it doesn't really contribute to the main plot, more of a transition chapter cum introduction to Erev-li-Erval thing. There's a bit of fluff and you get to find out a little about what Lord Felix used to occupy himself with. Anyway, it will be updated soon. VERY SOON!  
  
(Join CastleTlanth a Yahoo! Group where all Sherwood Smith fans gather to have fun!)  
  
**P.P.S: I'm co-writing a LOTR fic with a few friends and we're looking for more people to help. The main idea and important names have been chosen, we just need someone who's serious about helping to write it. Leave your email address in your review and say that you're interested - if you're interested. Thanks! BTW, it's a Legolas romance fic.  
  
Once again, DO review! It makes me very happy=) Felicia 


	10. Papa

Truly Gifted  
  
A/N: I'd like to make an amendment to Alaraec's age. He was eight months old (our time) in the previous chapter and NOT ten months old! In this chapter he is about nine months old (our time).  
  
Chapter 10: Papa  
  
Alaraec still couldn't walk, and had resorted to making his mother ferry him around instead. How Mel communicated with him was beyond me. She told me it was a mother and child bond thing.  
  
"Why don't we have a father and child bond thing, then?" I had questioned, somewhat indignant that I could not communicate as well with my son.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" she countered. "Maybe it's because you do not spend as much time with him as I do."  
  
The last statement, said with nonchalance, was meant to sting. I looked her in the eye and sighed, "You know how busy I am with ruling a kingdom. I had thought that you of all people would understand," I said quietly, now dropping my gaze, hurt that she had thought that I was willingly neglecting Alaraec.  
  
She paused before stepping in close and hugged me comfortingly, her hand making circular motions on my back. "I am sorry. I understand the need for you to work day and night, but could you not spend more time with him?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Trying isn't going to be good enough," she said firmly. "He needs his father, Danric. You have no idea how fast he's growing, clueless about how many things you've missed!" she was now looking me in the eye, and I felt guilt creep into my heart. I had missed his first attempt to crawl and stand. I had missed so much.  
  
"I have failed as a father."  
  
Mel said nothing, just stared, looking as if she was torn between crying and laughing. "You have not failed as a father, Danric!" she exclaimed with a laugh, breaking the protracted silence. "You just weren't there all that often; coming to bed only after he had slept, leaving for work before he woke and cooping yourself up in your office between all that."  
  
"Do you realise that this is our first quarrel as a married couple?" she said suddenly.  
  
"The thought just crossed my mind," I murmured. "It isn't really a quarrel in any case, just a minor disagreement."  
  
"Enough of that! We've gone off topic. Promise me you'll spend more time with him?" she had pulled away, her arms akimbo, looking every bit a stern schoolteacher.  
  
"I promise," I replied with a smile, nodding my head gravely. With a swift peck on my cheek, she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
It started of as an ordinary day with me going about my ordinary business: breakfast with the family, sword practice at the garrison courts, Petitioners' Court, working in the library alcove. It was at the library where my little boy found me.  
  
Alaraec had taken to walking sideways along the hallways, tottering a few steps forward while balancing himself against the walls. Mel was not far behind him, looking on with pride as he picked himself up after yet another fall on his rump.  
  
This day, he had tottered into the alcove while clutching the tapestry that hung over the doorway. I looked up in surprise, putting my quill down before hurrying to aid him. He fell just as I stretched out my hands, and I caught him neatly. Mel stuck her head through the doorway and looked down at the both of us. "I'll be just outside," she said, smiling, patting Alaraec's head absentmindedly. 'I could use a break from work,' I thought.  
  
Books, scrolls and scripts did that to her. She was addicted to the written word. I nodded my head with a smile in her direction.  
  
"So it's just you and me, my boy!" I hefted him up into my arms and strolled towards the window seat. "What do you want to do with your old man?" I asked as I settled him across me onto the plush cushions.  
  
He stared at me for a while before a grin split his face and he gurgled. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it gurgling. For a moment, it seemed as if he was trying to speak. I smiled encouragingly.  
  
"What are you trying to say, little fellow?" I asked, ruffling his hair with a loving smile.  
  
"Dada!" he cried, tugging on my sleeve.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He wasn't making any sense.  
  
"Are you hungry? Have you soiled yourself? But you're not crying. You're just happy to see me, aren't you?"  
  
He looked irritated, a little angry as well. "Dada!" he tried again. "Dada, dada, dada!"  
  
Then it dawned on me. For weeks, Mel and I had been teaching him to call us "papa" and "mama". He was calling me papa! Can you believe it? It had come at such an unexpected moment that I nearly fell off my seat at the realisation.  
  
"You're calling me 'papa', is that it? Papa?" I had to be sure I was not dreaming. I leaned in close to him, our faces inches apart.  
  
"Dada!" he replied, his small hands slapping against my cheeks for emphasis. "Dada, dada!" he continued, a slap on each cheek per 'dada'. My face was starting to hurt. I drew back and stared at him, incredulous.  
  
Then I began to yell. Not my usual way to get attention for sure, but I did not care. "Mel! Mel! He called me papa!" I picked Alaraec up and strode through the tapestry.  
  
I found her at the far end of the wall, browsing through an intimidating tome. "What is it?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to mask her annoyance at my intrusion.  
  
"He called me papa!"  
  
That got her attention. She gasped, covering her open mouth with both hands, taking slow, measured steps toward us. "He did?" My wife eyed our son in disbelief. He blinked. "Say 'mama'! Maaa-ma!"  
  
He didn't say anything, just looked at me with a question in his beautiful grey eyes. "Dada?" he queried, as if asking me what his mother was doing. I shrugged. Mel was still trying to get him to say 'mama'. It took quite a while before she finally gave up.  
  
During dinner she started it again. "I don't understand!" she cried. "Why didn't he call me mama? I'm the one who spends the most time with him!"  
  
"Perhaps, dada is easier to say than 'mama'?" I offered. She glared, her arms folded across her chest, a playful pout upon her lips. "What does the amount of time you spend with him have to do with him saying mama?"  
  
She had the decency to blush. "I tried to get him to say mama whenever you weren't around."  
  
"And when I was around as well!" I was indignant, but the laughter was in my eyes. "Well, that's what you get for cheating."  
  
She clamped her mouth shut and stared at me balefully. I laughed out loud. "All right, all right; I'll keep quiet now."  
  
I saw the nanny feeding Alaraec stifle a laugh with her handkerchief. "Dada!" said Alaraec; apparently 'dada' was now his favourite word.  
  
I voiced my thoughts out loud. A big mistake. "It's the only word he knows," said Mel sourly, placing emphasis on 'only'.  
  
"Please stop behaving this way, Mel. I'm sure he'll be saying 'mama' before you know it," I reasoned.  
  
I received a heavy sigh in reply. "Oh, all right. And you'd better start calling me mama," she said in menacing tones to Alaraec, pointing her fork at him to emphasise her point.  
  
~*~  
  
Mel did not have long to wait. After a day or two, Alaraec could say 'mama' as well as 'papa'. I was happy. Mel was overjoyed. Naturally, we began to show him off to the rest of the family and court.  
  
Then everyone tried to get him to call them 'aunty' or 'uncle' as well. Russav was one of them, and like the rest of them he was unsuccessful.  
  
"How about 'duke'? Can you say 'duke'? Or Russav? How about Russie? Uncle Russ?" By now, we were all laughing at his hopeless attempts. It was then Tamara's turn to try.  
  
"Ta-ma-ra. Can you say that? Tammy? Tam?" her sparkling blue eyes bore into Alaraec's stormy grey ones, as if willing him to say something. He just gave her a grin.  
  
"I give up!" cried Russav, throwing himself onto a couch. "I think he hates us, Tamara."  
  
Tamara sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I believe so, Russav."  
  
My father laughed. "You young folk have no patience with children." He requested for Mel to pass Alaraec to him. He sat the baby astride his knees, facing him as he held him under the arms. For a long while they just sat there facing one another. Then my father leaned over to whisper in Alaraec's ear. Every few moments he would pull back to regard Alaraec kindly before leaning over to whisper again.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked my mother, an amused look on her face.  
  
"Getting him to call me grandpa," my father replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are you sure that it's going to work?" she questioned disbelievingly, arching a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"This was what I did to Vidanric. Do you remember?" he asked me.  
  
"Actually, I don't," I replied with an easy smile, running my fingers through my hair.  
  
We were all laughing, Alaraec momentarily forgotten, when he said, "Ganda!" I think he did it to regain our attention.  
  
"Grandpa," repeated my father patiently. "Grandpa."  
  
"Gwanpa!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't exactly what I planned it to be. People in the iheartvidanric Yahoo! Group would know what I mean. In any case, it's another milestone in little Alaraec's life and something parents are always happy about.  
  
Serious lack of fluff in this chapter as compared to previous chapters, but I'm sure you guys understand. This fic seems to be evolving from a Mel/Dan fic to an Alaraec fic. But it'll still focus on family and their experiences.  
  
A little Russav/Tamara fluff! I'd like to believe that they're very much in love with one another. In this fic, they're engaged.  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
Hoa Mai: It's great that we have so much in common! Keep reviewing! Do you want me to add you to my update list? I'll send you an email whenever I update one of my stories.  
  
Mia: I get what you mean. But I'd like to draw it down to the fact that Vidanric spends very little time with his son as it is, so he had tried to make up for it in the previous chapter's Petitioner's Court scenario.  
  
Elanial: That sounds like a good idea, but if I ever put it on paper, it'll be after a couple of chapters. Ashamed as I am to admit, I don't think I've heard of the Adrani. Could you please enlighten me?  
  
Deliandery: Fly off the roof? That'll have to wait till he's older. But seriously, what roof can he fly off? I mean all the residences around the palace and the palace itself are a few stories high! Maybe he'll fly off a tree instead, yeah?  
  
Eunice: There's nothing wrong with fluff okay. Its just stuff to write which you do not even have to seriously think about. Besides, it keeps the readers coming back for more and the reviews pouring in!  
  
Thanks to: harryforeva, Lady Bee, Wake-Robin and Margery =)  
  
REVIEW!  
  
FelSong 


	11. Portraits

Truly Gifted  
  
A/N: After questioning Miss Sherwood Smith again, I've found out that Savona and Tamara actually got married before Alaraec was born. So, in this fic they have been married for about slightly more than a year (their time).  
  
Chapter 11: Portraits  
  
I bent over the last parchment that required my seal. One could never be too careful with such documents. It's not that I didn't trust my subordinates; it's just in my nature to be wary. Everything was in order. I dripped a few drops of wax on the parchment and pressed my seal into it. All done!  
  
I stretched my arms over my head and leaned forward to support my head with my hands, closing my eyes, enjoying the momentary peace. I say momentary, as the royal household was in the midst of yet another surprising week.  
  
It turned out that Tamara was nearly four months pregnant! The announcement had been made only days before, and Russav was still in shock. I laughed out loud, recalling the dazed look upon his face when Tamara told the family. Had I looked like that when I had discovered that Mel was pregnant?  
  
The bells sounded in the distance, I expect my secretary would come in any moment now; he seemed to have a knack of knowing when I had completed perusing a pile of documents. This unusual gift of his leads him to enter my office with yet another stack of documents scant minutes after I had completed a previous pile.  
  
A knock on the door brought me back to the present. I opened my weary eyes and wiped the tiredness from my face in an instant, replacing it with my usual court mask. "Enter," I said loudly.  
  
The door opened, and in walked my mother and wife. "Mother, Mel. What brings you here?" My tiredness had evaporated, only to be replaced by curiosity.  
  
"Can't the queen visit the king?" asked Mel mock-seriously as she placed a tray bearing a pot of hot chocolate and biscuits.  
  
My mother laughed softly. "There's something we wanted to discuss with you, dear," she said as she sat herself on a seat across me while Mel poured me a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"May I make an observation?" asked my mother. Mel and I looked up at her in surprise. She continued, "You two seem to enjoy hot chocolate an awful lot. Isn't that a little unhealthy?"  
  
I took a sip of my beverage and Mel answered, "In literature it's an offer of nourishment."  
  
"Is it truly?"  
  
I nodded. "Else I wouldn't be hardy enough to work day and night, would I?" Looking up at Mel, I smiled my thanks.  
  
"You've got a bit of chocolate here," she said, taking her handkerchief and dabbing it at the corner of my mouth. My smile widened and my mother stifled her girlish laughter.  
  
"Back to business, my son," she said briskly when she finally regained her composure.  
  
As it turned out, my mother and father were to return to Renselaeus soon, but would like for us to visit as soon as possible, preferably after Alaraec's first birthday, which was about a month from now.  
  
"You will not be here for his birthday celebrations then?" I asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, darling. But perhaps we could have a little celebration when you come visit?"  
  
I agreed without much persuasion. Then came the news I dreaded. "You do realise the need for a family portrait, don't you dear?" I couldn't help the groan that escaped from my lips. Mel looked at the both of us questioningly.  
  
My mother answered her unspoken question. "Didn't Vidanric tell you, dear? He hates having his portrait done. Actually, I can't blame him, not after what he's been through."  
  
"Really?" asked Mel, with a glint in her eye. "And when were you going to tell me about your distaste of sitting for a portrait, husband?" My cheeks burned as I recalled the last time I had had done just that.  
  
~*~  
  
I was in my early teenage years, the awkward times of my life you could say, all tall and gangly. Elenet had needed a model for a scene she was painting, and had requested for my assistance. Seeing that I was free for the day, I readily agreed.  
  
My mistake was not enquiring as to what I was required to do. As it tuned out, I had to wear nothing but my breeches and a sheet, which was to be wrapped around the upper part of my body like a toga. I then had to carry a spear.  
  
"You're supposed to look like a warrior," said Elenet. As if that could make me feel better. It only made it worse!  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if you asked Russav instead? He looks more like a warrior than I ever will be," I begged.  
  
"He's always hanging around the stables covered in muck!" she argued.  
  
"But that would make the whole warrior image more authentic!" It was my last bet and it didn't work.  
  
I had just resigned myself to standing still in that ridiculous position for an hour when I felt a pebble hit me in the back. I whirled around, pausing only for a second before instinctively hurled the spear in the general direction of where I thought the pebble had come from.  
  
Nothing happened at first then pebbles began raining down on both us. Elenet screamed and I yelled. I could feel the bruises forming as I ran towards our hidden attackers. I stumbled through the bushes and nearly tripped over the sheet a couple of times as I went. I stopped a few feet away from the bush concealing the pebble throwers.  
  
They had stopped firing their rocky projectiles. I tensed as three dark figures rose out of the bush. There they were: Russav, Deric and Geral. I should've known who else could it be but The Three Terrors?  
  
"Cousin, aren't you looking fine?" joked Russav as he strode towards me with a grin on his face before clapping me on the back.  
  
"Have we stumbled into a private rendezvous?" asked Deric as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and eyed Elenet who was standing a distance away, looking worried.  
  
"It's not what you're thinking. I'm just helping Elenet with her painting!" I said rather heatedly, while trying to stop my cheeks from flushing with anger.  
  
"Whatever you say Danric, there's no need to get defensive," added Geral with a shrug.  
  
I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, one of my annoying habits, which betrayed my nervousness. "Just leave us alone." That said I trudged back towards the waiting Elenet who apologised profusely for what had happened though it was through no fault of hers.  
  
I remember then vowing to get back at Russav, for it was without a doubt in my mind, that he was the mastermind behind that little fiasco. And get back at him I did, but that's another story for some other time.  
  
~*~  
  
Another two weeks had passed before the day the portrait was to be done arrived - sooner than I had wanted it to be. Alaraec was dressed in a beautiful pale gold velvet tunic with white leggings, a little gold chain hanging from his neck. It was the chain I had worn when I was a baby, and now it belonged to him.  
  
Mel wore a gorgeous burgundy silk gown edged with intricate lace. Her hair had been brushed and part of it had been braided with ribbons and gems while the rest flowed freely down her back, the few adornments she had comprised of the simple diamond and ruby tiara in her hair and the sapphire ring I had given her.  
  
No matter what Mel had said, I had refused to wear the - what seemed to me -ostentatious silver tunic she had chosen for me, opting for a pale blue and dove grey one instead. She had sighed resignedly and said, "It has been said that you cannot marry a man hoping to change him in any way. You have to marry him for whatever he happens to be."  
  
I had paused in the midst of doing up a button, waiting for her to continue. When she said nothing I asked, "Do you regret marrying me?"  
  
She shook her head and said something rather contradictory. "One of the worst things I've done is to marry a king, but the best thing I've ever done and ever will do is marrying you."  
  
"You dislike being queen?" I continued with my interrogation.  
  
After a little laugh and she said, "No, I just tire of the monotony of a queen's duties once in a while."  
  
I hugged her close just then, resting her head against my chest and kissed her hair. "The only noteworthy things I've done in my life is marrying you and having Alaraec for a son."  
  
She had nuzzled and kissed my neck and I tightened my hold on her with a moan. An impish grin graced her features when she glanced up at me. "Aren't you going to kiss me senseless now?" she asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I had in mind," I murmured, my hands cradling her face and my lips caressing hers with all the love I had for her in my heart.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: a little quote I found online that perfectly describes Mel and Dan "What counts in making a happy marriage is not so much how compatible you are, but how you deal with incompatibility." - George Levinger  
  
Okay, how did you guys find this chapter? I completed it before I even got any reviews for the previous chapter, so it's all based on whatever I wanted to write. What was supposed to be 2 chapters long had become 3 to 5 chapters long. (At least, that is my rough estimate).  
  
Would you guys want me to write about Alaraec's birthday party? I'm not sure how to write it without making it boring because it seems like something I can easily gloss over or not mention at all.  
  
Chapters 10 to 13 are supposed to be read together, and happen in the space of a few weeks. Then I'll probably do a little fast forwarding! Chapter 12 is already half done and Chapter 13 is in the works (in my head). I've got all these cool ideas all thought out, so I'm trying to get them all typed out before I forget all about them!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Pingpong867: Your help would be appreciated. I've sent you an email regarding the Legolas fic, but in case you didn't receive it, I'd just like to let you know that it's been put on hold due to our busy schedule. I'll send you the completed first chapter I did and background information if you want though, then you can work on it first!  
  
Legofiance: It's nice to know that I'm doing something different!  
  
Deliandery: The Hill Folk action figures thing did cross my mind as I wrote that chapter, but I seriously don't think there's such a thing as action figures in Remalna. He'll be making a trip down to Tlanth soon though.  
  
Elanial: Yeah, I had a slight pause when I wrote the "I have failed as a father" line. But didn't quite know what else to do. He was feeling guilty but he said that with a measure of humour in it - like being a little dramatic.  
  
I remember the Adrani thing now! I'll consider it, but I'll have to see if I can fit it in. It'll be hard to give it a culture and everything though, while trying to remain true to the story. In case you can't tell, Truly Gifted is written for fun. It doesn't exactly have a definite plotline or anything. I just go with the flow!  
  
Blackrose25: Russie does that to us all doesn't he? Do post on iheartvidanric!  
  
Thanks to wake-robin and harryforeva  
  
REVIEW! I have to get at least 11 reviews before I post. Why 11, you ask? Because that's the average number of reviews I get per chapter. This time, you guys should thank RoxyBarbieH8er, for she dropped the 11th review, albeit for the first chapter!  
  
Felicia 


	12. Paint

Truly Gifted  
  
A/N: I have noticed that I'm on the "favourites list" and "watch lists" of a few members on fanfiction.net. But some of these people don't review! Please do review I'd really appreciate it. Even if you're like a friend of mine who makes it a point NOT to review, just REVIEW anyway! I will love you for it=) Do you guys want me to add you to my UPDATE list? I'll send you an email whenever I update one of my fics.  
  
A few of these people are: shadowed memory, fairy tale true, Aquamarine Cascade, BlissfulSuffering, rootless Californian, CopperCurls2, Ducky103, Nikita - Lady of the Rogue, Human Supernova and Kylsar.  
  
Chapter 12: Paint  
  
"Stay still Alaraec, it'll be over soon!" exclaimed Mel as Alaraec tried to make yet another fruitless escape attempt from her lap.  
  
I stood behind the armchair they were both sitting in, trying hard to maintain my composure as Alaraec occupied himself by fisting his hands in Mel's auburn hair, making a mess of the carefully arranged curls. I personally think that she looks much more natural this way, slightly rumpled, like when she has woken up from a restful sleep; or to put it unkindly, a frazzled young mother.  
  
My legs were beginning to ache terribly and I tensed and loosened my muscles repetitively to keep them from cramping up. The artist, Master Mignon, had wanted to position us in such a way that made us look stiff like boards, we had to refrain from smiling and keep our backs ramrod straight. "Makes us looked regal," he said, even little Alaraec was not spared he had to stand next to Mel's seat like a little soldier on parade.  
  
Naturally, we both objected violently to it and Master Mignon had given in reluctantly, granting us the right to pose however we wanted. Our current pose was much more comfortable, I stood behind Mel with a hand on her bare shoulder as she sat in a plush armchair with Alaraec cradled in her arms. We all smiled like three people very much in love with each other. At least Mel was trying to smile while keep our son from tugging at her hair or attempting another escapade.  
  
"Look at each other lovingly Your Majesties!" exclaimed Master Mignon.  
  
Mel sighed and obeyed, tilting her head slightly over her right shoulder, she gave me a wane smile. I looked down and squeezed her shoulder slightly with an encouraging smile. "It'll be over before you know it!" I whispered.  
  
Mel would start giggling every once in a while as we both fought to gaze "lovingly" into each others eyes while maintaining serene smiles for nearly two candles. Alaraec did not help matters by tickling his mother with her own hair. As another wave of laughter threatened to engulf her, she compressed her lips together in a thin line.  
  
It took an eternity before the painting was completed and we were allowed to move. Even then, the artist insisted that not all his work was done. He was forever muttering under his breath, "Some varnish here and another dab of paint there." I couldn't really tell what difference it would make. All I could 'feel' from the painting was the sense of family, love and hope.  
  
Then it happened. The chaos began. Unbeknownst to us adults, all of who were admiring the finished masterpiece, little Alaraec had half crawled, half walked towards the Master Mignon's jars of paint and numerous brushes. Inquisitively, he began playing with the colourful liquids, dipping the brushes into the many jars and flicking the paint all over the place. Then, with a kick of his little foot, a jar of yellow toppled over. He pressed his hands in the spilled paint and stared in wonder at his coloured hands. The paint squelched when he fisted his hands, oozing through his fingers.  
  
Luckily, the floor area of that small area of the room was lined with a spelled paint-repellent cloth with large pieces of parchment on top of that in case of spillages. Thus protecting the precious mosaic floor. Master Mignon began yelling and waving frantically at Alaraec, as if he were shooing a stray dog and not preventing the Crown Prince of Remalna from doing further damage.  
  
While Master Mignon saw only the havoc Alaraec was wreaking, Mel and I saw the silver lining of the dark cloud. Our son was an artist! Only parents could see through chaos to discover a hidden artistic talent, I mused silently.  
  
When one of the servants had finally gotten Master Mignon to calm down, Mel, with the help of several others, had managed to get our son away from his arsenal of paint and brushes. By now, even he was covered in paint splotches and Mel had a smudge of sunny yellow on her cheek. And of course, the room was in a mess.  
  
"Lissewen, could you please get the prince to his bath?" ordered Mel, as Alaraec threw another handful at paint at one of the servants. I marvelled her ability to phrase her orders into questions; that was one of the reasons why all the servants adored her. Apparently, according to Kervan, it sounded more like a request than an order - which they were of course more than happy to oblige (not that they had much of a choice).  
  
Lissewen, one of Alaraec's nannies, hurried over to bundle him up as he rolled in the paint like a pig in mud, getting paint all over herself in the process. My mischievous son squirmed in her hold, struggling to get back to paint heaven I suppose. "I'll join you later, darling," Mel said with a comforting wave at the toddler before bending down to pick up a piece of paper he had 'painted' on.  
  
"Now that is a work of art," I said, admiring the 'painting' Mel was holding up. Our eyes met as she turned her sparkling blue eyes to my cool grey ones.  
  
"Our son's an artist!" she bubbled happily before pausing to reconsider what she had said. "Well, may be not an artist. But he does seem, uh, artistic in an abstract sense, doesn't he?"  
  
I nodded my agreement, "In every sense of the word my dear."  
  
As Mel continued to study Alaraec's painting, I surveyed our surroundings. A little multi-coloured pool had formed in a corner, a few splotches and specks dotted the walls and Master Mignon looked as if he was about to explode.  
  
~*~  
  
We left the room with Alaraec's "paintings" under our arms. There were about five of them in all. Mel wanted to have them framed up! I thought the idea was ridiculous and told her so, only to be reprimanded for stifling Alaraec's creativity.  
  
"But where are we going to hang them?" I asked.  
  
"In his nursery of course!" exclaimed Mel. "Or we could hang one in our room to admire."  
  
She looked over at me and seeing that I was not about reply, she relented. "I'm overdoing it aren't I?" she asked.  
  
I made no indication that I had heard her and continued walking. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and flung me against the wall with one hand. I felt like a naughty rascal about to be punished for some misdemeanour.  
  
She darted a quick look around and seeing no one else about, began her interrogation. "What is it? You've been hot and cold of late. At one moment, you're gushing about him, at the next you're moody!" Then her eyes just bore through mine, waiting for an answer. Her grip on my arm had not slackened.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered an exclamation in surprise. "It is not becoming for the King and Queen to be flinging each other onto walls along the hallways!"  
  
She ignored my question and replied hotly, "We're settling a problem as husband and wife not king and queen. Now, answer the question!" I lapsed into silence and thought.  
  
What was it? I loved my son to no end of that I had no doubt, but seeing Mel adore him to such insane depths irritated me. I was more than happy to accommodate her from time to time, but a basic sense of propriety had to be upheld. Paint splattered paper could not be hung up in the Royal Suites!  
  
No, propriety had nothing to do with it. It was something deeper, something I could not see. Did I dare think it? Was it jealousy? Was I jealous of my own son?  
  
Mel was still waiting patiently. "I think I'm just jealous," I said with a careless shrug, now grinning at my foolishness.  
  
"Jealous? Why should you be jealous? I love you both equally."  
  
Mel obviously for all her goodness did not understand much about how complicated - or perhaps simple - a man's mind was. "But you have not been loving me very much recently," I argued jokingly.  
  
"I've been so busy with Alaraec," she replied. I raised an eyebrow at the acrimonious evidence she had just pointed out and she hissed, "Besides, I just kissed you a few hours ago!"  
  
"A kiss is supposed to make up for all the hugging, snuggling and kissing you've given Alaraec?"  
  
She eyed me suspiciously. "I thought you were an honourable man when I married you Vidanric Renselaeus. Turns out you're no better than the rest!"  
  
I tried to look innocent while using my thumb to rub away the smudge of paint on her cheek. "What? An honourable man is still a man isn't he?"  
  
"Ugh! I won't waste my time arguing with you. I have to rid myself of these paint stains. You can just run off with your dishonourable intentions and leave me alone." She let go of my arm and slapped away my hand in exasperation.  
  
"You're just saying that," I replied cheekily, before dropping my voice into a husky whisper and leaning close to her ear, "You want me."  
  
I enjoyed watching her blush spread from her cheeks to her neck. It made her look all rosy. "I will not give in to temptation Vidanric, and neither should you." She was starting to smile and it was infectious. Soon we were both laughing at our dramatic mock play-acting.  
  
I was just a step behind her as she turned to leave. Then, as we continued down the hallway, she threw a coy glance over her shoulder at me and said; "I'll see you in the shower, Your Majesty."  
  
~*~ A/N: So now you guys can expect major fluff in the next chapter! To make up for the lack of it in this one, I promise not to go overboard with it. Was it all right for Danric to be jealous? At least a little? Even of his own son? Take it as something like sibling rivalry. Well, I would be if I were him, he's a guy after all! That statement was not meant to be derogatory.  
  
Also, do you think it appropriate for them to be 'playing around' in the halls as my BETA reader put it? I thought it was okay but she didn't think so. Anyway, thanks to her I added a bit of dialogue to clear that up.  
  
If any of you wants to know, Lissewen actually means 'sweet maiden' in elvish. It's supposed to be the name for a character in the Legolas fic I'm writing, so don't be surprised if you see it again!  
  
Anyway, give me ideas on what you think should happen in the next chapter. I've gotten it thought out, a little anyway, but not the details. So do help me please!  
  
Special Thanks to RoxyBarbieH8er, she has offered to do the portrait I've described in this chapter. Whether or not it gets done waits to be seen, but I'm eagerly anticipating it! Naturally, the lucky girl got an excerpt of this chapter before it was posted to help her with her drawing. Anyone want to draw Vidanric the Warrior, now? *LOL*  
  
Warning to deliandery: When I opened my email I saw tons of reviews and was all happy. Then it turned out that the bulk of it was from you! My heart fell! I don't mind really, especially since you've made the number of reviews seem so impressive, but refrain from doing that in future, yeah? Am not mad with you. *Smiles*  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
ShannonLynn: Update In The Rain NOW! I'm so in love with it! Sorry, I'll calm down now.  
  
RoxyBarbieH8er: Thanked you earlier but I'll do it again. Just sent you an email regarding the picture. Send it to me anytime it's done or even when it's still a work in progress so that I can give you comments?  
  
Soccerfreak2516: Yeah, I've heard a quote just like that. "It is impossible to love a perfect person, but possible to love an imperfect person perfectly."  
  
Pingpong867: I've sent you the info about the Legolas fic twice but you have yet to reply. It's labled "Legolas fic" I think.  
  
Deliandery: The "fiasco" happens in this chapter! Not much to be sure, but Vidanric's childhood memory was something I added in at the last minute. Is the chaos here a wee bit better?  
  
AngstfulAngel, harryforeva, ShannonLynn, legofiance, Wake-Robin: Thank you all so much! Review!  
  
Love, Felicia 


	13. Baths

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 13: Baths  
  
I grinned and took Mel's hand in mine as I caught up with her. She leaned her head against my shoulder as we made our way towards our rooms. Upon arriving, she dropped my hand and practically bounded towards the bathroom.  
  
She left the door slightly ajar and I could hear Alaraec's excited gurgles as he splashed the water in the tub. As I neared the half open door, I peered in to see steam wafting from the small wooden tub he was in. His nanny had managed to get him all cleaned up and he looked all scrubbed and pink. "Papa! A'raec take barf (bath), so clean!" he exclaimed when he saw me.  
  
I wiggled my fingers at him in a little wave with a smile, and leaned casually against the doorframe. "Hush Alaraec, you're going to take your nap after this," admonished Mel lightly as his screams echoed in the marble bathroom.  
  
Another servant began filling the marble bathtub by the frosted glass window with warm water as Lissewen bundled Alaraec into a towel. Mel took our son from her and headed past me into his nursery. I followed but she stopped me and said, "Go take your bath first, I'll put him to bed."  
  
"Why don't you leave him to Lissewen?" I asked.  
  
"I won't take long," she answered with a wink.  
  
I bowed and said, "If you say so, my lady."  
  
I returned to the bathroom as Mel put Alaraec to bed. "Shall I help you undress, my lord?" asked Kervan, my manservant.  
  
"Yes, please," I replied, and he began removing my tunic.  
  
I was half undressed when Mel returned. She dismissed Kervan with a smile and attended to me herself. I raised an eyebrow at her in surprise; this was not something she did often. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Your jealous little outburst outside. Besides, you'll have to help me undress as well. Take it as a favour to be returned immediately," she replied curtly. I could not see her face but I could sense the smile in her voice.  
  
When she was done removing my shirt and clasp from my hair, I turned to help her unlace her bodice. We both proceeded to remove our own undergarments before stepping into the bath one after the other. I rubbed my neck absently as warm scented water enveloped my body. Mel sat just across with the same tired expression as I.  
  
"Tired?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "I didn't ever think I'd ever be tired of looking into your eyes, but I am."  
  
I laughed at her joke and retorted, "I thought the same of touching your bare shoulder."  
  
She smiled and asked, "Would you like a massage?"  
  
"That would be most welcome. Perhaps I could return the favour later?" I questioned, turning my back to her.  
  
"Of course," she replied easily as her fingers began to knead at my shoulders. The knotted muscles soon loosened and I rolled my head about easily.  
  
I turned to face her yet again, ready to do what she had done for me, but she slid away from me and stretched her foot out instead. "Could you please rub my feet?" she asked with a tired smile.  
  
I accepted the proffered foot and pressed the pads of my thumbs down the middle of her sole. I felt her relax and slowly drift of to sleep as I picked up her other foot. This was the one with the scar. I fingered the ridge of skin gingerly before kissing it gently. This caused her to awaken and I began rubbing her foot, embarrassed at being caught doing something as silly as kissing a scar.  
  
She noticed my discomfiture and pulled her foot back towards herself. "What's on your mind?" she asked, moving towards me slowly before sliding her arms around my neck and settling in my lap. My arms instinctively encircled her waist and I felt her wet hair against my cheek.  
  
"About the past," I murmured, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"We have eyes at the front of our heads and not at the back so as to look forward to the future. Thinking of past mistakes will only cause you grief." She ran a hand down my arm.  
  
"I was thinking of the day we met. Imagine if your foot had not been caught in that nasty trap - forgive me for being so selfish - but I wouldn't have met you if you had not stumbled into it and gotten yourself hurt." Her hand ran up my arm again and touched my face lightly.  
  
A wistful smile on her lips she answered. "Life is a double edged sword is it not? It hurts you on one end and blesses you on the other. My sword turned out better than I'd ever hoped for it to be."  
  
"You're getting more metaphorical by the day," I observed, twisting a lock of her hair around my finger.  
  
"More learned, you mean." She laughed. "I've discovered that being elusive helps in more ways than one. You may tell the truth or a lie, or even something in between! But no one may fault you for it as they may think that they'd interpreted it wrongly."  
  
"My wife the diplomat." I leaned over for a kiss, my hand like Alaraec's before me, fisting in her hair.  
  
She cupped my face with both hands and returned the kiss. I was about to deepen it when she pulled back, and with a mischievous smile said, "My husband the flirt."  
  
I feigned hurt. "You should say that to Russav instead!"  
  
"I was just joking," she replied easily. "Can we continue kissing now? I think you were just going to deepen it when I made that passing remark." How did she know?  
  
We were in the midst of passionately kissing and caressing one another when someone knocked on the door impatiently. I broke the kiss and looked down at Mel in exasperation. "I hate being interrupted," I muttered.  
  
She shifted slightly under me, raising herself to peck me lightly on the mouth. "It could be important."  
  
The person outside began knocking again, and this time he spoke. "Your Majesties, the Crown Prince is violently ill!" It was Kervan.  
  
The romantic mood dissipated immediately as we pulled apart and clambered out of the tub. We quickly towelled ourselves dry before throwing on our bathrobes. Mel flung open the door and rushed past Kervan and into the nursery.  
  
"What's wrong, Kervan?" I asked hurriedly, running after my wife.  
  
"The Crown Prince just awoke from his sleep and began vomiting, Your Majesty. He must've eaten something that disagreed with him." My usually calm manservant had a worried frown on his face as he awaited my next order.  
  
"Send for the healers immediately!" He nodded tersely and walked briskly out of the room as I ran into the nursery.  
  
Alaraec had turned green. Mel patted his back to soothe him as Lissewen stood by, gesticulating as she recounted what had happened. "One minute he was as right as rain, the next he crying and vomiting all over the place!" The poor girl looked like she was close to tears.  
  
"Lissewen," I said sharply. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "The Healers will be arriving shortly, get us some clean towels and warm water." She curtsied and strode out of the room purposefully, although her head was bent. All she needed was something to keep her occupied.  
  
The three healers arrived soon after Lissewen had left. With brisk nods towards Mel and I, they urged us to leave Alaraec to them. My son's chubby hands were clammy when I had held them in my own. Had he been poisoned? Was my family unsafe? Were there Assassins within the Palace?  
  
These bleak thoughts chased each other around my head as I held Mel to me, hoping to comfort her as much as I could. We were both beside ourselves with worry. "Is he going to die, Vidanric?" she asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"I don't know, Mel. I really don't know."  
  
One of the healers overheard us and assured, "He will be fine, I promise."  
  
"It's nothing serious? Are you sure?" I asked urgently.  
  
"We believe he has eaten something that disagreed with him, nothing more," said another healer.  
  
"My manservant said as much, but what did he eat?"  
  
"We're just about to find out," replied the third healer grimly. "I've given him something to induce vomiting."  
  
Mel interrupted, "He has already vomited!"  
  
"We fear he has yet to completely empty the contents of his stomach. See? It's still bloated." He tapped Alaraec's belly.  
  
Then Alaraec began to cough, Mel grabbed an empty basin nearby and held it in front of his mouth. His tear stained cheeks twisted my heart and I patted his back as he vomited. The healers studied the basin of regurgitated food as Mel and I fussed over our son. His colour was returning, and the tired little fellow dropped to sleep as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
Mel let out a sigh of relief and kissed his forehead. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "He's all right."  
  
"Your Majesties?"  
  
We returned our attention to the healers. "We believe the Crown Prince had consumed some colorant of sorts. See, there are bright yellow flecks in the basin that are not dissolvable."  
  
Mel and I looked at each other as understanding dawned upon us.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Not too fluffy I think just don't think all the way at the bottom of the gutter, yeah? Poor little Alaraec! He ate paint in case you didn't know. Anyway, I've got the next chapter in my head and probably won't start on it anytime soon, earliest by next week or something.  
  
I've decided to completely gloss over the Birthday party thing. So it'll probably not be in here. To answer some questions, posed to me by RoxieBarbieH8er, Yes I want to write about all the kids but the other two will most probably NOT be in as much detail. And if time does not permit, I'll just stop at Alaraec. In any case, send your suggestions to me!  
  
Okay, some of you said Dan was a teensy bit OOC when he said the "I want you" thing. I kind of expected that sort of reaction, because that was my first reaction when I wrote it as well. But I put it in anyway because I personally think that's the kind of thing a husband can and may do to his wife right? A little flirting? Besides that, I think we all agree he sounded so sexy when he said it. *Hoping you guys thought he sounded sexy* He can't be all proper and uptight all the time right?  
  
Thanks to all reviewers: I'm in such a hurry to post this that I'm not naming you one by one. So sorry! Hope this makes up for it!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Felicia 


	14. Thanks

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 14: Thanks  
  
Alaraec had gotten better in a few days and was soon as fit as a fiddle. Mel and I had heaved a sigh of relief when the colour returned to his cheeks and he had ceased to vomit. The healers reported that if he had swallowed a little more paint, he could've been far more seriously ill and might have died in the process.  
  
Although it was tradition to celebrate the first birthday of a royal baby with all the pomp and festivities that befitted his station, we decided that Alaraec's first birthday should be a little less draining on all of us but no less memorable.  
  
As such, we had a little celebration with family and friends (distant relatives included, which basically meant nearly the entire court), and did a little walkabout around the city of Remalna, mingling with the commoners who wove little flags in the air as we passed by in a carriage. Alaraec enjoyed it all, screaming his joy and clapping his hands in glee.  
  
We stopped at the town square by The Istelosse Fountain and dismounted. I climbed out first, resisting the urge to rub my sore rear. Although the grounds we had traversed were paved and the seats in the carriage were plush, it still hurt! I turned and extended my hand to help Mel out with a faint grimace. She stepped out gracefully with a tilt of the head, causing the feather in her hat to bob with the motion and smiled brilliantly at the crowd. They cheered wildly in response.  
  
She threw a quick glance in my direction as I raised her hand to my lips. "It hurts doesn't it? I felt that way after our race to Lumm," she said with a quirk of her mouth. Before I could reply, Lissewen who was handing out the spirited Alaraec claimed her attentions.  
  
Another deafening roar from the crowd rang throughout as they caught their first glimpses of our son. He waved merrily with one hand, the other clasped around his mother's neck. The sloping brim of my plumed hat shadowed an eye, keeping most of my face hidden from view as I helped my wife and son up the steps towards The Istelosse Fountain.  
  
The sounds of the crowd faded into the background as Alaraec tottered towards the pool of water, bent over the edge and began splashing around in the clear water, sending sparkling crystals into the air. Mel gave a tinkling laugh and dipped her fingers lightly into the pool as she sat by the tiled edge. A flick of her fingers, and she sprinkled the droplets onto Alaraec's head. He beamed at her while I watched a short distance away, my hands clasped behind my back.  
  
From the corners of my eyes, I saw the many guards surrounding us. They were not heavily armed, yet their presence disturbed me. It was the basic escort for the royal family. The people did not seem to mind though, and were pushing through the man-made barricade of linked arms. Unfortunately for them, it held fast.  
  
I was lost in my thoughts of reports citing troubles at the borders when I felt a tug on the hem of my tunic. I looked down from my broken reverie into a pair of eyes as grey as mine. "Come papa, come!"  
  
I clasped his small hand and let him lead me to the fountain. "Do you want to play?" I asked the bright-eyed toddler before me. He blinked his innocent wide eyes and splashed some water at me.  
  
"So you want to play rough, eh?" I added, garnering laughter from those around us.  
  
I pulled off my gloves and handed them to Mel who said dramatically and loudly enough for all to hear, "Who shall have the lady's favour?" and with a flourish whipped out a silk handkerchief.  
  
More laughter greeted this, but none were bold enough to answer. Mel's eyes swept the crowd and came to rest on a young girl in blue. "Ara!" she exclaimed, lifting her skirts and stepping down the steps hurriedly. "Let her through!" she instructed a guard.  
  
The girl called Ara rushed towards Mel with a smile and seemed about to embrace her when she stopped suddenly in her tracks. Now, she glanced shyly at Mel and dropped a curtsy. I could sense Mel falter. She hated how people treated her differently now that she was the queen and although it has been nearly two years, it still stung.  
  
Wordlessly, Mel took Ara's hand and led her towards Alaraec and I. "Wait!" yelled Ara as they neared us, "My family are right over there."  
  
"Well, how about inviting them over to join us?" I said with a grin. She paused yet again, staring at me with bated breath before running off to call her family.  
  
"It seems you've gotten yourself an admirer," whispered Mel. I arched an eyebrow at her but she was watching Ara and her family disengage themselves from the crowd. They stopped at the bottom of the steps and were just about to bow and curtsy when Mel stopped them.  
  
Strangely enough, the entire square was deathly silent, as if everyone was waiting for something to happen. I caught Mel's gaze, conveying the request that I diffuse the situation. Holding Alaraec by the hand, I swept them an elaborate bow - a bow a petitioner gave his king. Ara's father took a step back and her mother gasped.  
  
"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting and caring for the love of my life and the mother of my son – risking certain death were you to be discovered - when others sought to harm her," I said after I had straightened.  
  
Following my example, Alaraec released my hand, took a small step forward and proceeded to perform a shaky bow. This caused the onlookers to laugh and chatter excitedly. 'So, he had been practicing,' I thought wryly, "must be another one of Mel's ideas.'  
  
The boy I presumed to be Ara's brother clutched his hat in his hands and shook his head vigorously, "T'was nothing, Majesty. We had thought she was a horse thief!"  
  
He returned Alaraec's bow with a grin as his mother shushed him almost immediately while his father apologised for his rudeness. Hoping to lighten the mood, I joked, "She looked like a scarecrow when I first met her, you fared much better in thinking her a horse thief!"  
  
Ara giggled and gave Mel hug that Mel gladly reciprocated. Once again, the gathered populace cheered. I began shaking hands with Ara's parents, ruffling the hair of her brother who was unable to hide his annoyance at having his carefully combed hair messed up. Quickly apologising, I opted to shake his hand instead.  
  
After promising to visit them after the harvest, we bid them farewell, Alaraec reluctantly releasing Ara's brother's hand. "Bye, Luz!" he yelled as I carried him.  
  
"We thank you all for joining us on this happy occasion. May the songs of the Hill folk fill your homes!" said Mel, adding the common greeting for good luck.  
  
I handed Alaraec back to Lissewen who climbed into her seat, and was about to hand Mel into the carriage when the yells of a group of young men and women reached my ears. "Kiss the queen! Kiss the queen!"  
  
I groaned inwardly, knowing that Mel was doing the same thing. Well, we had given up on privacy a long time ago. "Shall we?" I asked, as she hesitated on the step.  
  
"They did wait for it the whole day. Let's give them a good show." She laughed merrily as she pulled of her hat and tossed it into the carriage. Her arms snaked around my neck as the crowd began cheering again, only this time there were whistles as well. My hands moulded themselves around her waist and my head bent instinctively. I felt Mel remove my hat single- handedly as our lips met. The cheering reached a crescendo.  
  
We pulled apart after a few moments to the disappointment of the onlookers. Mel placed the hat back on to my head. "That was a really good show wasn't it?" I asked with a wry smile, "They could see it from every angle."  
  
"I can't kiss you properly with that gargantuan brim poking me in the face," she reasoned lamely as she climbed into the carriage.  
  
"I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist, "I retorted, about to climb in after her. She turned suddenly in a half crouch, knelt on the carriage floor and placed a hand in the middle of my chest, preventing me from boarding our mode of transport. "What?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"Let's do it your way, then." That said she slid a cool hand around the back of my neck and pulled my face towards hers for a kiss as passionate as the last. The only difference was, I now had my hat on.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, time for me to say my piece again. Wrote this chap in no more than 3 hours! If you find it fluffier than usual (although I don't think it is), blame it on Dirty Dancing 2: Havana Nights. Watched it with my friends earlier in the day, and the dancing was awesome! A bit too rushed along though.  
  
Anyway, hope you all like this chapter! It came out of nowhere and was not what I had in mind when I said I had chapter 14 all planned out in the previous chapter. No worries! I'll just write that in chapter 15. I had actually wanted the whole going to the fountain thing to be a tradition or something, but figured it'd just be a chance for them to meet the common folk in a less formal setting (think Petitioners' Court).  
  
Now that I think about it, Alaraec bowing seems to be like JFK junior bowing at his dad's funeral. But I think it's cute that little Alaraec can be serious although he doesn't really understand what is going on, he's becoming a mini Danric by doing whatever papa does. It's natural right? Papa is more often than not the little boy's hero. Also, Sherwood mentioned that he becomes a lot like his dad when he's older.  
  
Istelosse actually means Silver Falls (waterfalls) in Quenya. That is, a form of elvish invented by Tolkien. I just wanted a poetic name for it, yet couldn't think of one. Once again, it comes from a name I had chosen for the Legolas fic I'm supposed to be writing with 2 other people.  
  
How did you find the fluff? Not too much right? And it was funny, especially the last part. I could just see Mel doing that. Before anyone complains that it's OOC, they're MARRIED! And it's almost like the kind of publicity stunt celebrities pull nowadays to show that they're together. For Mel and Dan, it's a sign to the people that they're still very much in love with each other. Let's not forget that love between a king and queen is very important to the populace, as this would mean a more united government of sorts. I hope I'm making sense.  
  
Lastly, give me LONG reviews! I've noticed that if I don't ask for long reviews, I rarely get them! So give me LONG reviews!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers:  
  
Emerald-random: Remember, he's supposed to look like Dan, I don't think green is a good colour for him. Perhaps, if he had green eyes?  
  
Deliandery: Is it bad that he's growing up so quickly? Don't forget that their year is longer than ours. They have 441 days in a year, that's nearly 3 more months if you think in our calendar.  
  
RoxyBarbieH8er: You're a catholic schoolgirl? I thought you were a punk-ish kind of gal from your pen name! I come from a non-religious, very traditionally Chinese school. So during our formal dinner night a few days ago, our gowns had to be vetted first. Luckily, I got to wear my bustier anyway. But then there was the shawl.  
  
Trina-k: Thank you for forgiving me for "lifting out of the book" (that's a lot of for-s). I'm glad that I've redeemed myself. Hope that this is to your tastes!  
  
Elanial, legofiance, Margery, Wake-Robin, fantasygurl, Tallemera Rane: Yep, he's cute and adorable. And the poor thing ate paint! Luckily, he's as right as rain now.  
  
FelSong 


	15. Trouble

Truly Gifted  
  
A/N: It's the 15th chapter! Since this is a nice round number and I want to take a break from doing stuff from Danric's POV, I thought that I'd do one from Mel's instead! What do you think? If this goes on well and if I feel like it, I might continue on with Mel for the next few chapters. We'll see.  
  
Meliara's POV  
  
Chapter 15: Trouble  
  
The bells sounded in the distance. It was midnight, and Danric hadn't turned in for the night. I pulled on my warm robe and slid down the bed quietly. Silently padding towards Alaraec's crib, I noted with a smile that he was sound asleep. He stirred when I ran a finger down his chubby cheek. "Sweet dreams, darling," I whispered before turning to leave.  
  
The moon was full and beams of silver light streamed in through the windows lining the hallways. Nevertheless, I carried a glowglobe with me. It was so peaceful here, yet I knew that trouble was brewing near the borders. Vidanric had told me so himself.  
  
"Brigands and highland robbers," he had said casually, "Nothing much to worry about."  
  
But I knew. He did not want me to worry, not with Alaraec constantly occupying my thoughts. The birthday celebrations three months ago had been a diversion for us all, but I had seen the way his eyes scanned the crowd, observing the escort guards. Something was about to happen, perhaps not now but in the future.  
  
I arrived at the library. The massive doors were shut and there was no one in sight. Pushing open the door with one hand while the other held the glowglobe, I discovered that it slid open noiselessly with ease.  
  
Walking along the familiar bookshelves filled my heart with a certain joy I could not define, and I longed to pluck another tome from the shelves. But what I sought now was not knowledge it was my husband.  
  
It was not difficult to pinpoint his location. As usual, he was in the library alcove. A glimmer of light shone through the edges of the heavy tapestry. I batted it aside with an outstretched hand, only to see Danric poring over a mountain of documents. He barely even acknowledged my presence just a quick glance up and his red-rimmed eyes were focused on his work again.  
  
Placing the glowglobe on the low table, I knelt beside him, admiring his beautiful profile: that aquiline nose, high forehead and sharp chin. There were faint lines running along his forehead as he frowned in concentration. "It is late," I breathed, "You should've be in bed by now."  
  
There was no reply, just a sigh of resignation. "We have trouble brewing along the southern borders near Shevraeth."  
  
"How bad is it?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"Bad enough. The people are afraid. The raids are becoming more frequent and vicious. It started off as just robbery but has developed into pillaging. I fear that the situation may worsen if nothing is done." He pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.  
  
"Will you be going down there then?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
A nod and he raised his hand to cup my face gently. I stared into his gorgeous grey eyes and saw the worry that glimmered beneath the surface. "Alaraec and I will be fine, perhaps we might even accompany you," I suggested with a reassuring smile.  
  
Those eyes widened in disbelief. "No. Both of you are to stay here where it's safe."  
  
"I don't mean following you all the way to Shevraeth, silly. We could stay at Renselaeus. I'm sure your parents would like to see Alaraec again," I admonished lightly. "Besides, you could do with some relaxation to ease your heavy heart."  
  
"But it cannot wait! I have to get down there immediately. Reports have shown that they strike almost monthly. The next attack is supposedly three weeks from now!" he argued.  
  
"A sick king is as good as a dead king," I reasoned. "Rest and be well, then you will ride to the aid of your people." I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered, "And I will ride with you."  
  
He made to speak, but I silenced his protestations with a finger to his lips. His calloused hand held mine as he kissed the underside of my wrist. His warm lips trailed kisses along the underside of my arm, till he rested his head against my breast and began kissing my neck. I enveloped him in a hug, hoping to ease his worry, to provide some comfort.  
  
We were just kneeling there in companionable silence when I felt something moving at my waist. I pulled away from Vidanric to see what it was. My hand stilled his with a touch. His dazed eyes met mine uncomprehendingly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, releasing the sash of my robe.  
  
He stood a little unsteadily and helped me to my feet. "You didn't mean to do it here, did you?" I asked with a grimace.  
  
That coaxed a smile out of him and he replied cheekily, "Why ever not?"  
  
"It would be so uncomfortable! Besides, someone could just walk in." I reasoned with my arms crossed.  
  
"You're right. As always, the practical one." He sighed dramatically and stooped to clear the table. "To think I had thought of becoming a father once more."  
  
I paused at his words for an instant before moving to pick up the glowglobe once more. "You wish for us to have another child?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course!" he replied easily, surprised that I would ask such a question. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he studied me carefully. "You do not wish to have another?" That assessing gaze scrutinized my facial features for any minute change in expression.  
  
"No, that was not what I meant!" I exclaimed hurriedly, hoping to avoid yet another misunderstanding. "I just thought it's a little too soon to be having another baby that's all; what with Alaraec being so young."  
  
Papers in hand, he wrapped his other arm around my shoulders and proceeded to steer us towards the door. "Children grow up quickly. For all you know, we might have a girl this time round!" he laughed, but his laughter was strained.  
  
I kept silent all the way to our bedroom, slipping under the covers while watching Vidanric drop a kiss on Alaraec's forehead. He quickly undressed and climbed in next to me. "Goodnight, dear heart," he murmured into my hair before turning on his side with his back towards me.  
  
It was late, or early since it was already in the morning, but I could not sleep. Why was I hesitant about having another baby? Was it the pain? No, the pain was bearable. I turned my head to the side to clear my thoughts.  
  
It seemed that Vidanric could not slumber peacefully either. His breathing was uneven, and he kept shifting ever so slightly. Propping myself into a sitting position, I decided to continue with our little conversation.  
  
"We'll have another baby if you wish it," I said, just loudly enough for him to hear.  
  
He turned back to face me. "Not if you do not wish it as well." His voice was calm, the tone melodious. That was Vidanric, always the perfect gentlemanly husband who respected my wishes. I closed my eyes, contemplating my answer when I felt him reach out to twirl a lock of my hair around his finger.  
  
"I wish it," I said at last, opening my eyes to regard him steadily.  
  
"I do not wish to cause you pain, Mel," he replied softly. "I just – I just want to have more children, to give Alaraec some company. That comes with being an only child myself, I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"He does need more company doesn't he? With the both of us busy running a kingdom, we'll either neglect him or spoil him materialistically." I laughed and leaned over for a kiss. "I love you," I murmured against his cheek.  
  
"Thanks for the reminder dear," he replied, nibbling the lobe of my ear as his slender fingers unlaced the front of my nightgown.  
  
I nestled back into the soft pillows with a contented sigh and answered somewhat mischievously, "No, you don't understand. I love you not because of who you are, but -"  
  
"- But because of who I am when I'm with you," he finished with a grin. "That's a rather selfish reason for loving me isn't it?"  
  
"There is a saying that 'behind every great man there is a great woman'," he watched me from under lowered lashes. "That is wrong." I eyed him askance. "Beside every great man is a greater woman."  
  
"Now, where did you get that from?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I made it up of course!"  
  
"I'm glad to be of service then, my lord husband," I smiled at the sparkle in his eyes. He was no longer as worried about the raids as before. I hated to bring up the dreaded topic, but I knew I must. "So when do we ride for Shevraeth?"  
  
He ran a hand through his fair hair, thinking. "In two days."  
  
I smiled in relief, "Then in two days it is."  
  
When the comfortable silence between us grew protracted, Danric began looking at me curiously - that look soon turned to one of impatience. "May we get started now?"  
  
"Get started with what?"  
  
"With getting another baby?" he rolled his eyes exasperation.  
  
I made a startling discovery. "You rolled your eyes!" I couldn't help the peals of laughter that spilled from my lips.  
  
"Is that so unusual? It's a bad habit I got after being under your influence." I was beginning to get a stitch from all that laughing and Vidanric didn't help matters by tickling me.  
  
"Stop!" I cried between gasps of air. "Don't you want to make a baby any more?"  
  
It was then that Alaraec awoke and began to cry due to the noise we were making. "You woke him up," said Vidanric sullenly.  
  
"You were the one who made me laugh!" I added with indignation, climbing out of bed to rock Alaraec back to sleep. I paced the room with Alaraec in my arms, cooing softly to him till his crying ceased. Vidanric leaned against the headboard of our bed with his hands acting as a cushion behind his head, watching us as I moved across the room.  
  
After a while he swung lightly off the bed and onto his feet, coming up behind me noiselessly. "I think we can forget about getting a baby tonight," he said with an audible sigh, his arms encircling my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
I ignored him and proceeded to place a sleeping Alaraec back into his cot. Turning, I ran my hands over the warm skin of his toned chest. His hold on me tightened as he drew me closer. Our noses were nearly touching when I dipped my head to kiss his chin, trailing kisses along his jaw.  
  
"Who said so?" I whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Glad to have this done so soon and quickly. This chapter is longer than the rest I think. Anyway, I wanted to do something from Mel's POV for a while just for the fun of it. Fluff has been kept to a minimum this time round, and I've refrained form the use of certain words, replacing them with others in order to keep with the PG-13 rating.  
  
This chapter is supposed to be a little more serious than the rest as it involves bad things in the future *lightning and thunder sound effects*. I hope to make this fic more interesting by injecting some action into it. By doing this however, I'll try not to neglect Alaraec.  
  
If you're wondering about Danric's attempt to 'make a baby' in the library, it's just husbandly impatience. At least he was sorry about it. If you want to know more about what poor Danric is thinking, he's just under quite a bit of stress and wasn't thinking all that straight.  
  
Alaraec will be moving into his own room soon, I think a year and 3 months is old enough right? That would be about 17 months our time, I think. He'll still have his nannies in any case.  
  
I personally don't think chapter was my best, but it was what I had in mind for a while, at least the stuff in the library. Wanted them to get moving somewhere else, and since they always happen to head to Tlanth, I figured I'd make them go to Renselaeus. Perhaps they might go to Tlanth or Grumareth or Savona or Orbainth in future chapters. I have no idea! I'm basically trying to tie this story back to the original as much as possible.  
  
Also, when Alaraec is old enough to go to the Marloven Military Academy, I'd probably start writing from his POV. That will be another story altogether and it'll naturally be set in the academy.  
  
As to those of you who are eagerly anticipating the arrival of Elestra and Oria, their births will happen soon, but they might not feature as prominently in the story, especially Oria. This is due to the fact that the war occurs sometime after Oria's birth, which means that the excitement would more likely be outside the palace and such, thus better written from Alaraec, Danric or Mel's POV.  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers~  
  
Rootless californian: Ara came in because I was stuck. Then I had inspiration from LOTR: The Return of the King when Aragorn thanked the hobbits! Now the cat's out of the bag and everyone's going to say I copied or something!  
  
Baddums: Perhaps Mel is getting a little formal, but it comes with the job I guess. At least she maintains her sense of fun around her husband! I still liked the ending of chapter 14, can't believe I wrote that.  
  
EmeraldRandom: It's so nice to hear that from you. =)  
  
Soccerfreak2516, Rane2920072, RoxyBarbieH8er, Wake-Robin, Margery, Ljstagflower4e/Jctigerwolf4e: Thanks for all of your reviews and compliments. You make me feel loved!  
  
REVIEW! Make 'em LONG! Any constructive criticism/ comments/ praise welcome.  
  
Felicia 


	16. Travel

Truly Gifted  
  
A/N: It's back to Danric's POV again. I hope you like it! Do check out Sherwood Smith's official site, she's got a story concerning Dan when he was younger. Here's the link:   
  
Chapter 16: Travel  
  
The preparations for the trip were fast and efficient. Once Mel and I had given our orders, the food and necessities we required were packed in a day. We would head out the day after tomorrow with an escort guard of fifty – more for protection than parade.  
  
It would be a long journey, especially with Alaraec and a handful of servants and nannies, but I knew better than to dissuade Mel from coming along. She would just ignore my protestations completely. The last time I had attempted to change her mind over some other matter, she had just frowned at me like I was a nuisance before standing on her tiptoes and kissing me soundly on the mouth. "You're not going to change my mind about this Danric, why don't you just accept it?"  
  
I had acquiesced to her request – or more to the point, demand – of course.  
  
My thoughts the night before still weighed heavily on my mind. In fact, I think I feel a headache coming on. At least we'd be something soon. Hopefully, all will be well in the end. I hated the thought of failing the very people who depended on us for the protection of their lives and property.  
  
Now as I sat in the throne room with Mel by my side, I couldn't help a wry smile from spreading across my face. Watching her from the out of the corner of my eye, I saw her bite her lower lip, considering a petitioner's request. She felt so much more for the commoners than I did, being raised among them when she was younger.  
  
I continuously try to make myself see things from the point of view of a farmer, artisan or soldier. It was a strenuous task that was necessary. For was it not my decisions that affected them the most? Although not everyone would benefit from any one of my decisions, the majority had to be happy about the changes. Then again, you can't possibly please them all; sometimes, the right decision might not seem right to others.  
  
Drawing myself out of my wandering thoughts, I focused instead on the petition before me. It belonged to the petitioner next in line. Numerous scrawled signatures on a plain piece of parchment, signatures of farmers and residents living in the area under attack by brigands – the area we were about to visit in two days.  
  
I glanced at the bearer of such bad tidings. He was a young man with sandy blonde hair streaked by the sun. His clothes were simple but sturdy - a farmer's son? I studied his face and a sense of recognition stirred within me. I knew this young man but I couldn't put a name to his face. He toyed with the brim of his hat nervously, eyes downcast, waiting for his turn.  
  
"Thank you so much your Majesties!" said the petitioner Mel had just dealt with. I looked at him hastily and smiled a little apologetically. I had not been paying attention to his petition.  
  
'You have too much on your mind, Vidanric." I told myself silently.  
  
Mel beckoned the young man forward with a warm smile. The smiles lit up her face making her look all the more beautiful; but it did little to ease his anxiety. He walked a little stiffly and bowed low. "The name's Jayred your majesties. I am petitioning on the behalf of the residents near the southern borders of Shevraeth."  
  
"We know of your plight Jayred," I replied gravely, "In fact, the Queen and I are about to embark on a trip down to the village of Shevron Crest the day after tomorrow. That is your village, I believe?"  
  
"It is indeed, your majesty." He nodded politely.  
  
"Rest assured that we shall do all in our power to help you and your friends, Jayred. Perhaps you would like to travel with us back to Shevron Crest?" She looked at me for approval. I nodded slightly in agreement. "We would take longer to reach our destination of course, what with a whole entourage. What say you?"  
  
"I'd be honoured, majesty."  
  
Rubbing absently at my chin I suggested, "Why don't we bring forth our departure date to tomorrow? The situation seems more serious than I had thought."  
  
Mel sent me a look of incredulity that said: 'from the way you behaved last night, I thought the sky was about to come crashing down on us. How much more serious can it get?'  
  
"Oh, all right, perhaps I had over reacted yesterday night. But it is serious isn't it?" I asked, turning my attentions back to Jayred.  
  
"Yes, sir! They've been breaking into the houses in the middle of the night, scaring us out of our skins before stripping the house bare!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued, "We've had to offer assistance to quite a few of our neighbours since."  
  
That said, Mel asked a servant to escort Jayred to one of the simpler guest rooms reserved for messengers et cetera. I hadn't noticed, but Jayred had been the last petitioner. The courtiers had begun milling around while waiting for the antechamber we retired to discuss the petitions to be opened.  
  
Russav and Deric strolled leisurely towards us, before offering their greetings. "Excuse me gentlemen, I'll have to go check on Alaraec," said Mel as soon as Deric had risen from his bow.  
  
She turned to give me a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Meliara!" exclaimed Russav, "That's all my dear cousin is going to get after a hard day of work? A peck on the cheek?" Deric laughed.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed my dearest Savona, I've been working hard as well!" she relied hotly. "Besides," she grinned, staring pointedly at me, "Someone said I was too much of an exhibitionist."  
  
"So it's his fault then, is it?" asked Deric shaking his head with amusement.  
  
"Who else?" replied Mel with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I completely sympathise with you Meliara. My cousin has a knack for putting a dampener on things." Russav shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Well, you'd best be on your way your majesty. Is that your son I see plodding along in the distance?" he joked.  
  
Mel curtsied and spun on her heel, striding briskly towards the great doors for a short distance before whirling back around retorting, "My son does not plod!" Another whirl of skirts and she had disappeared from sight.  
  
Russav clapped me on the back. "A fine lady isn't she? Tamara's still the best. No offence of course." Apparently, he and Tamara had made up again. I refrained from rolling my eyes.  
  
Clearing my throat, I asked, "When's the baby due?"  
  
"Soon, another couple of months I think. You'll be an uncle by the time you get back from Shevraeth I wager!" He grinned widely and rubbed his hands together in glee. Did I behave that foolishly when Mel was pregnant?  
  
"You're grinning like an idiot at the prospect." I couldn't resist not taking a jab at him.  
  
"A happy idiot," he amended, causing Deric to choke on a laugh.  
  
"Enough about fatherhood, it pains me to remain a bachelor while you two are happily married to beautiful, intelligent women," begged Deric jokingly.  
  
Russav wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders and directed us towards the long discussion table. "Come to think of it, it actually isn't all that bad remaining single. You can do whatever you want whenever you want!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, I stood in the courtyard with my arms crossed, surveying the hustle and bustle of the grooms and servants hard at work. Horses were saddled and trunks and bags were loaded on to the carriages. The outriders were dressed for comfortable travel in their informal uniforms of dark green and brown. It still marked them as royal guards but enabled them to blend better in a crowd.  
  
Mel was dressed for riding as well, her tunic of deep burgundy was laced all the way to the collar, and she had squashed a matching riding hat haphazardly atop her head. She strode towards me purposefully, her lips pursed. 'Lips,' I thought absently. I had awoken earlier than she to oversee the final preparations this morning, and had neglected to kiss her awake as was my habit.  
  
"Good morning!" she chirped, flinging her arms around my neck and pulling my face down towards hers for a kiss. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back with the same enthusiasm. When she broke the kiss she sighed, "Ah, there's no better way to start a day than with a kiss!"  
  
"You mean my kiss," I teased, rearranging her hat till the curve of the brim shaded one eye.  
  
"You're not the first person to kiss me this morning. Alaraec already saw to that!" she replied with a triumphant laugh, caressing my face lightly.  
  
I feigned a look of dejection, making her laugh again. "Where is the little fellow any way?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"Lissewen is just getting him ready. There, she's getting him into the carriage already!" she pointed towards the said lady in the distance, who was being helped up into the carriage by Nessaren – who was to be travelling with us as well.  
  
Two grooms brought us our horses a moment later. I got my dappled grey, Storm, and Mel got her chestnut, Flame. Swinging into the saddle with ease, I spurred Storm forward with a click of my tongue. Mel followed close behind.  
  
We were ready to leave. Except – where was Jayred? The young man entered my line of vision almost immediately, seated comfortably on a sturdy roan. He bowed his head and gave me a small bow.  
  
"Jayred, come and ride with us!" I called out, hoping to learn more about the situation at Shevron Crest as we went along. A flick of the reins and his roan trotted towards us. A word of greeting and all three of us rode towards the head of the party, with two carriages travelling behind us, and two columns of guards lining both sides.  
  
Jayred was staring slightly open-mouthed at such blatant display of power. I cringed inwardly. 'It is necessary to keep us safe,' I told myself. However, I couldn't help a nagging thought that it made us a more obvious target as well.  
  
Brushing my worries aside, I spoke to Jayred instead, "Impressive, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded dumbly, snapping his mouth shut. "It is indeed, your Majesty. My ma and pa will be blown away!" His eyes were wide and filled with awe. "Especially those riders," he added wistfully, "I wish I could be like them."  
  
"It is possible you know," I replied thoughtfully. "In fact, I think Shevron needs a unit of guards as a basic line of defence. Guards made up of people like you. Interested?"  
  
"That would be great!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Any friends to recommend?" I asked, laughing at his enthusiasm. Looking over at Mel I caught her grinning. "What?"  
  
"You're such a people king."  
  
"A people king? What's that?"  
  
Jayred who was perceptibly more comfortable in our company, answered for Mel. "You're a king who understands his people, your majesty. You treat us as friends and speak to common folk like myself on equal terms. Is that right, your majesty?" he asked Mel, a hint of his nervousness returning.  
  
She nodded encouragingly. "That's exactly what I meant, Jayred. Exactly what I meant."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Major lack of fluff here right? Anyway, it's supposed to be much more serious, especially with the trouble up in Shevraeth. Haven't thought about what role Jayred will play. Should he play a bigger role? If yes, any ideas?  
  
Had some weird scene jump out at me while I was in bed. It involved Mel, Dan and Nessaren. It jumped out basically because I wanted to have Dan and Mel sword fight a bit. Might put it into the next chapter. Some people might consider it a little perverse though, although I certainly don't see it that way.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Smile: I'll try my best. I'm kinda upset that I haven't gotten the time to update Heart Duel as well. It's just that the Dan and Mel scenes keep popping up in my head and won't go away! Stupid inspiration. No! Don't go away! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Inspiration – Come back here! *haha* I'm crazy.  
  
Thekeeperofthewords: How should they be interrupted by Russav? As to when his baby is coming, I hope the story answered your question. Your review made me add that bit in.  
  
Kate: Thanks for reviewing at last! Do you want an email update? I'll send you an email whenever I update.  
  
Tallemera Rane: I've recently posted a couple of essays and short stories on fp.net. I'm under the same user name. The idea for a novel has been in my mind for a while but I haven't put pen to paper as yet.  
  
RoxyBarbieH8er: What poem did I use in Falling In? Sorry, I only remember the one I wrote which was the teaser one.  
  
Mysticdreamer42: No offence taken. So you like more feelings in the fic right? I added a wee bit more of Danric's thoughts to the beginning just for you!  
  
Hoa Mai: Alaraec did say his first word! And guess what, it happened to be 'dada'. It's in chapter 12 or 13 I think. The one titled 'Papa'. Mel doesn't get mad thought, more annoyed. Great minds think alike don't they?  
  
Emeraldrandom: He isn't going to meet any of the other children yet. Many of them aren't born yet I guess, although I could include Lady Renna's children – if she has any.  
  
REVIEW! Make them long please. I really like them long. Especially since I slogged till midnight to get this done, with my mom hollering at me to go to bed. Please! 


	17. Journey

Truly Gifted  
  
A/N: Sherwood Smith has updated the Vidanric story I mentioned in the previous chapter.  
  
Go check it out at her official website!  
  
Chapter 17: Journey  
  
In his early twenties, Jayred was the oldest son of a prosperous merchant, and had been called upon by the village council to bring forth their petition to the capital. He spoke of the difficulties they had faced these past months, always with a hint of sadness and a touch of anger.  
  
I caught him staring at Alaraec's nanny Lissewen once, while she went about preparing dinner with a few of the other servants. Strolling up towards him, I asked, "Something on your mind?"  
  
Startled out of his reverie, he smiled with embarrassment. "She reminds me of my sister, Jayde (pronounced: Jade)." As an afterthought he said softly, "During the latest raid, Jayde was almost raped." He sighed and shook his head, "Luckily I heard her screams and came running. Knocked the fellow over the head with a flower pot."  
  
Turning his head to look at me, he said, "Do you remember her, your majesty? My sister Jayde?"  
  
I shook my head regretfully, "I'm afraid I do not, Jayred."  
  
"She was about three at the time, and I was just a couple of years older when you came by our house on a fine horse. We were playing catch with our friends and Jayde was running across the road when you rounded the bend..."  
  
"That was my first trip surveying the fields alone and my horse had shied, nearly throwing me off," I mused, recalling the incident vividly.  
  
"I was so afraid that you'd hit her when you got off your horse, like what the great lords in books do to commoners who got in their way. But you asked if she was all right and offered to send for a healer instead."  
  
"Well, Russav always said I should get off my high horse once in a while," I joked.  
  
Jayred smiled wanly and replied, "I just kept apologising and bowing and apologising and bowing."  
  
"And I had grabbed you by the shoulders, looked you straight in the eye and assured you that everything was fine! No wonder you looked familiar!"  
  
Feeling the oppressive sense of despair descending upon my young friend again, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said, "Fear not Jayred, help is on the way. For now, why don't you take your mind of things and have a word with Lissewen over there?" A duck of his head and the slight colouring of his cheeks proved that Lissewen did more than just remind him of his sister.  
  
As he strode towards Lissewen with a confidence he did not feel, I heard someone creep up behind me. Immediately, my left hand dropped to my sword hilt while the right drew a dagger. The dagger's blade was in Mel's face as soon as I spun around.  
  
She gripped my wrist with both hands and twisted, attempting to wrench the dagger out of my grasp. Natural reflexes kicked in and I drew my sword. Mel danced away with a grin and drew her own. Circling each other warily we anticipated each other's next move. I assessed the way Mel placed her feet, held her sword and maintained her balance. Her duelling had improved drastically in the past two years, thanks to yours truly of course.  
  
A small crowd gathered to watch, while the rest were at their ease, laughing and joking. Some even made bets. "Are you sure about this?" I asked, giving her a chance to back down.  
  
Her sword lashed out in reply. I parried easily, before striking out as well. Steel met steel and the clash of metal sounded. The noise as always was harsh on the ears. Alaraec's gleeful laugh drew my attention away from the fight and nearly caused me to be impaled upon Mel's sword. Applause and cheers rang out, most of them in support of Mel. I smiled inwardly. She needed all the support she could get.  
  
Another clash and I had deflected yet another blow. Swiftly, I placed the tip of my sword against her neck before she could raise hers again. I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face. "Do you yield?"  
  
She stared at me with her wide eyes, betraying no emotion. I drew closer, replacing the sword tip with that of the dagger with a smirk. A mistake, as I soon learned. Wordlessly, she raised her sword between my legs, the tip resting gently against my inner thigh. "Do you yield?" she murmured, laughter bubbling within her.  
  
I had been well and truly trapped. By my own wife no less! "Death would be preferable dear wife. I yield." Stepping back, I smiled as Mel bowed dramatically at our audience who laughed uproariously. The journey so far had been uneventful at best, and that bordered on boring I guess, so there was always some form of entertainment at dinner to keep our weary spirits up. Tonight was our night.  
  
Clearing my throat, I said, "Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen." Mel glanced at me with a glint in her eye as I sketched a bow. With that glance she communicated something about not stealing her thunder. I smirked.  
  
With a false frostiness she interrupted, "I believe I won the duel, your majesty." A few of the soldiers whistled at her display of bravado.  
  
Calmly, I tried to reason with her. "But it's thanks to your charmingly dashing and supremely excellent sword master – me, that you were able to put up such a wonderful fight."  
  
"The student has surpassed the teacher, it seems," she replied with a haughty lift of her chin. Alaraec tottered towards us in the distance with a stick in his hand, slashing it about wildly in an imitation of a duellist.  
  
Mel gasped in surprised delight, clapping her hand over her gaping mouth. "Danric look!"  
  
I could not help the proud smile that spread over my face - the smile of fatherly pride. Alaraec hit his stick against Mel's legs when she bent to kiss him on the head. He then proceeded to walk towards me, all the while waving his 'sword'. I went down on one knee after sheathing my sword, catching him just as he tumbled into my arms laughing as if he had not a care in the world.  
  
I gazed at the boisterous bundle of joy drilling the crown of his head into my chest and marvelled at the wonder of it all. Things were all so simple in my family, I had a happy childhood and wanted no less for my son, my wife loved me and I her in return, my parents wrote often to send their love; an ordinary existence by all accounts.  
  
But then there was the minor problem of me being a king. The problems at Shevron Crest made me uneasy. They seemed to herald more trouble in other parts of Remalna as I've been receiving reports of unusual incidents happening all over the place. I sighed inwardly as Alaraec twined his arms around my neck begging to be carried.  
  
Settling down around the blazing campfire, the atmosphere was relaxed and cosy. I sat cross-legged on the ground with Alaraec in my lap. Mel plopped down beside us with two bowls of stew, one of which she passed to me. "We'll take turns feeding him," she said with a smile before leaning over for a swift kiss.  
  
"You really needn't have done that you know. The duel," I said in between bites.  
  
Mel leaned her head wearily against my shoulder. "I know, but it does add a bit of excitement into our mundane lives doesn't it?"  
  
"I had hoped that becoming a mother would satisfy your need for excitement for a bit," I said, spooning a mouthful of stew into Alaraec's mouth. "Apparently it was wishful thinking on my part."  
  
Mel fell silent for a moment before resting a hand on my arm, causing me to look into her clear blue eyes. "You're not angry with me for coming along with you on this trip are you? I really didn't mean to be any trouble at all, it's just that you're busy enough at home as it is, I wanted the three of us to spend a little time together that's all. Perhaps, it was selfishness on my part as well, I needed to get out of the palace for a breather."  
  
She finally stopped talking to take a breath, before saying with a wry smile, "I was rambling, wasn't I?"  
  
Passing a burping Alaraec to her, I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not angry, how could I ever stay mad at you for long? No, I'm worried. Bad things are going to happen Mel, I can feel it!"  
  
A brush of lips against my temple followed by a breath of air past my ear, "All will be well, dear heart. We just have to have the courage to face it. A step at a time."  
  
I was no longer in the mood to eat, and apparently so was Mel. Placing the bowls on the ground beside me, I stood and dusted myself off, offering Mel a hand up. "Shall we take a stroll?" she asked, tucking her hand into the crook of my elbow while I carried Alaraec in the other arm.  
  
"Just the three of us," I replied with a firm nod, affairs of the state momentarily forgotten.  
  
We arrived in Renselaeus the next day when the sun was still high in the sky. "Vidanric, dear boy!" exclaimed my father, enveloping me in a hug. He had aged these past few months, with more wrinkles creasing his forehead.  
  
My mother tittered in excitement when she saw a toddling Alaraec before cooing to him with delight. "He looks exactly like Vidanric, doesn't her Meliara?" she asked bouncing him in her arms. Mel just beamed with joy, her eyes sparkling. It was good to be home.  
  
We introduced Jayred to my parents before sending him – supplied with more provisions - on his way to Shevron Crest with the long awaited news of our arrival.  
  
"So you'll be heading off to Shevron Crest tomorrow Vidanric?" asked my father, sipping at a cup of tea.  
  
I nodded my assent while Mel added firmly, "And I'll be going with him."  
  
My mother's eyes rounded slightly, my father hid a grin while watching to see how I would react, and I just exhaled slowly into my teacup. "Mel, please," I begged. "Who will care for Alaraec?"  
  
"Actually, I'd love to care for my grandson for a while. I'm sure he wouldn't mind some attention from his grandparents after all this time," interrupted my mother with a quick glance at my father, who just grinned even more widely.  
  
All was lost. Mel threw me a triumphant smile, and the cool looks from my parents dissuaded me from saying anything more. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go dressed as one of the soldiers," offered Mel.  
  
"A disguise!" exclaimed my mother, "How exciting!" her laughter tinkled throughout the room.  
  
My father patted me consolingly on the back. With all solemnity he said, "All the men of Renselaeus have always been lucky – or should I say unlucky – enough to fall in love with the most unorthodox of women."  
  
"Alaraec!" gasped my mother with indignation, opening her mouth to protest when my father swiftly dropped a kiss upon her lips. That caused her to sigh contentedly but she still glared at him mock angrily.  
  
With a wink in my direction, my father added jokingly, "Did I mention we're devastatingly good kissers as well?"  
  
A/N: All right, another chapter done! All my fics will probably be put on hold for a while as I've got to start studying for my finals, so I hope I don't forget how I want to further the plot! This chapter doesn't really appeal to me personally, but I'm really looking forward to the next one. With Mel going in disguise, something is bound to crop up. If you're lucky, I might start writing the next chapter in a couple of days (to take advantage of the month long holidays).  
  
So you know what to do to speed up the process of getting more chapters up, right? REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers:  
  
Thekeeperofthewords: I'll take your idea into consideration, thanks!  
  
SoccerFreak2516: You had better update your fic now!  
  
Starbrush: hope that that was enough reason to make Jayred familiar.  
  
RoxybarbieH8er: But I wrote that poem myself! HONEST! 


	18. Attack!

Truly Gifted  
  
Chapter 18: Attack  
  
I tried hard not to laugh as Mel modelled a tunic similar to that the guards wore. A broad-brimmed hat was pulled low over her eyes and hid nearly half her face. "Well?" she asked, "How do I look?"  
  
"Like a scarecrow?" I suggested, finally unable to contain my laughter. She rushed at me with lightning quickness and attempted to give me a mighty shove.  
  
"Such impudence!" she exclaimed mock angrily. Still laughing, I gathered her into my arms and twirled her around.  
  
"It'll do. But you'll have to find a way to hide a glorious head of hair," I mused.  
  
She swiftly braided it and tucked it into the hat as well. "Much better? Yes. Thank you for letting me go with you, I'd die of boredom otherwise." All this was said in one breath as she surveyed her reflection in the full- length mirror.  
  
Enveloping her in a hug from behind, I rested my head on her shoulder and murmured, "Just stay safe dear heart, stay with me."  
  
"I will, if not for my own safety, to keep you out of trouble!"  
  
I was just about to protest when she stood on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss upon my lips. I leaned closer to kiss her back when she pulled away. "Tongues will wag if the king is caught kissing one of his outriders."  
  
"Does this mean we'll have to refrain from being, ah, _intimate _at Shevron Crest?" I questioned, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles.  
  
"Precisely."

We arrived at our destination in the early afternoon, the hooves of our horses clip-clopping along at a steady pace. A few of the town folk peered curiously out of windows, others stood by the road with relieved smiles on their faces. Some of the younger children, however, looked awestruck.  
  
Mel, who had been riding directly behind me and surrounded by riders on all sides, much to her chagrin, spurred her horse forward till she was directly beside me. "What do we do now?" she asked, taking care to keep her head down.  
  
"We find Jayred and the town elders. Then we wait."  
  
"I hate waiting. Make it quick," she grumbled. I smiled.  
  
Jayred arrived shortly after and ushered us into the communal hall. He enquired after Mel, and after a moment's hesitation, I answered that she was well and was currently taking up residence in Renselaeus. He noticed my slight pause and the sliding of my gaze to my right – where Mel stood. His eyes widened slightly but he nodded as well, showing his understanding. His lips were sealed.  
  
After a brief discussion with the town elders, it was settled that all of us were to stay in vacant rooms or barns, and not out in the open, so as to take the raiders by surprise. This element of surprise was integral to our defence and attack. I had brought along about three ridings, and was confident that they would do their job well.  
  
Jayred offered me a room in his home and I readily agreed. "Would you have another for a few of my riders?" I enquired.  
  
He reddened. "I'm afraid not, your majesty," he said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it," I reassured him, "I just hope that I would not be much of a nuisance."  
  
"It is an honour sir."

I soon learned from Jayred that Mel, Nessaren and two other female riders, Kyla and Senliar, were allocated a room in a house near the one I was to live in. That wasn't too bad I guess. I strolled along leisurely, scanning the area for possible ambush points and studying the damaged buildings so as to gauge the ferocity of the attacks. Things did not look too promising.  
  
My black coat billowed out behind me when a gust of wind swept by, along with a few yells. I rounded the corner to find Mel and Nessaren surrounded by four men, in the distance. My eyes narrowed with suspicion. The women had changed out of their uniforms and into civilian clothing so as to blend in with the crowd. Perhaps the men had mistaken them as women of the night.  
  
Nessaren flipped a dagger from out of her sleeve while Mel pulled one out of her boot. "Be gone with you!" said Nessaren, waving the dagger threateningly. I began running.  
  
"Ooh – the pretty girly is being coy!" exclaimed a dark-haired man about my age. It was time for me to intervene.  
  
"Gentlemen," I said, in as cordial a manner as I could, coming to a rather breathless stop. They spun around almost immediately. Nessaren looked grim, Mel's eyes were filled with relief. "Forgive my _sisters_, we are just travellers passing through the town."  
  
"Sisters?" echoed the one with a thin smile that bordered on a sneer. "They ain't look like your sisters to me. How could such comely lasses be sisters of a pasty-faced rat like yourself?"  
  
"Pasty-faced? I like that," I murmured appreciatively.  
  
My hand fell casually to my hilt, just in case. "If you would excuse us, gentlemen. My _sisters_ and I will take our leave. Ness, Mel?" I offered an arm to each, both of whom took it gratefully.  
  
"Brother?" asked Mel with a small smile, when Nessaren suddenly yelled out a warning. The four imbeciles had surrounded us. "Why don't we just tell them who we are?" hissed Mel.  
  
"They might be in cahoots with the bandits."  
  
"Wouldn't our uniforms have given us away earlier then?"  
  
I mentally slapped myself for having overlooked that part of the plan. Even a king made mistakes sometimes. I drew my sword and watched the four men, back to back to Mel and Nessaren. Our opponents eyed me warily now.  
  
"You're just out to get our fun, aren't you?" taunted one.  
  
"Yeah, the two lasses like us. They just have funny ways of showing it," said another.  
  
"We'll share if you like!" offered another.  
  
"Forget the jawing and get them!" yelled the last, charging me with a rapier. The others swiftly pulled out daggers, knives and even an axe!  
  
I easily parried, the thrust and disarmed the man, cutting him in the leg. He screamed in agony as he fell. Two of his friends paused in their fight with Nessaren and Mel, while the third stood stunned with his arm-wielding dagger aloft in the air behind me. "Yes?" I asked, faintly amused. They turned tail and ran, leaving their friend behind.  
  
Mel fell to her knees beside the wounded man. "What did you do?" she asked, worriedly.  
  
"I hamstrung him that's all. He'll be fine after a while," I replied, watching the man writhe on the ground dispassionately.  
  
"We had better get him to a healer, s- brother," amended Nessaren hastily.

After the young man had been sent to a healer and properly treated, I invited Mel to join me for a walk. To Nessaren I said, "Inform the others to be on their guard and to refrain from revealing their identities. It would be best if they remain unseen."  
  
"I won't ask you what happened," I said, when Mel opened her mouth to speak. "At least you're safe."  
  
"At least I followed your instructions to have a guard with me," she added. "When do you think the raid will occur?"  
  
"Before the sun rises or after it sets, under the cover of darkness. We'll keep in touch with the summons stones. And you will not, under any circumstances put yourself in any danger." I clasped my hands behind my back, hiding the tension I felt.  
  
Mel had stopped walking. I turned to look at her impatiently as she gazed at our surroundings. "An orchard, Vidanric, an apple orchard. Shall we buy some home for Alaraec? He loves them so."  
  
"Did you hear me, Mel?" I asked, exasperated.  
  
She paused, a small smile touching her lips. "I heard you Vidanric, don't coddle me so." She stepped towards me, her fingers brushing across my brow. "Don't fret, all right?"  
  
I held her close, fisting my hands in her hair as Alaraec so often did. "I can't help it. The thought of you getting hurt is unbearable!" I buried my face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the natural scent that emanated from within her.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to refrain from being intimate?" she whispered into my ear as I trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone.  
  
"I can't help it too. Besides, no one's about." I drew back from her embrace and proceeded to seat myself under an apple tree, pulling her down on to my lap.  
  
"If the walls have ears, who knows _what_ has eyes?" she returned, leaning against me.  
  
The sun was about to set, dyeing the sky a vivid pink and purple. For a moment I was content. Mel turned her head to regard me when I sighed. "I like this," she said, "Just sitting here with your arms wrapped around me, surrounded by nature. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just the timelessness of beauty, and the beauty of timelessness," I returned with one of my favourite quotes. I sensed her smile and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.It was dark by the time I awoke. Mel, who had been tickling my ear with a blade of grass, grinned when I groaned and slapped her hand away. "Wake up, sleepy head," she said, covering my mouth with hers. I groaned as she pulled away, rubbing sleep from my eyes.  
  
Then I heard a snap of a twig. I silenced Mel with a finger to my lips. Pulling her back into the shadows with me, we huddled under the cover of darkness. Someone hissed a curse not far off from where we lay. Then, the muffled footfalls grew louder and nearer. I risked a peek over the tree root, and barely a few feet from me, stalked a group of stealthy men. The raiders were a few days ahead of schedule. Damn!  
  
When they had passed, Mel asked, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Follow my lead."As we made our way back to the town hand in hand, I spotted the raiders lying flat on their bellies behind the bushes lining the roads. I was by all accounts – amorous. So was Mel. We made quite a ruckus, ducking into the doorways of the houses that our riders were living in. While Mel pretended to be in the throes of passion, I gave a sharp coded rap on the door.  
  
The raiders must have found this highly amusing for I heard an indistinct snort of laughter when we reached the third door. Swiftly moving shadows darted between the houses, out of the corner of my eye. My riders were moving fast, spreading the word of the raid.  
  
Luckily, I had given them some orders beforehand: to stay out of sight until I gave the signal.  
  
Arriving at the house I was supposed to be spending the night in, I pushed open the door and pulled Mel in after me. Shutting the door silently, I found Jayred seated by the fireplace with a worried expression upon his face.  
  
"Your Majesties!" he cried, relief spreading across his features, "We were afraid something had happened to you two!"  
  
I shushed him immediately. "The raiders are here, hiding in the bushes. Wake you family and tell them to arm themselves."  
  
Silently, he nodded and trekked up the stairs. Mel and I followed closely behind. Entering the room that had been allocated to me, I pulled my sword out of the cupboard and buckled it on. My spare rapier and a pair of daggers, I passed to Mel.  
  
She returned one to me, saying, "I've got one of my own and a knife." I nodded, my eyes betraying the tension I felt. I always felt this way just before a fight – and when I had been in Mel's presence in the beginning. Nervous.  
  
"A commander has to keep a cool head, Vidanric. I know it'll be fine." I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it, saying, "And I know I have to be careful. You too, yeah?" Cupping my face single-handedly, we shared a brief kiss.  
  
A knock on the door brought our attentions to the worried faces hovering beyond the doorway. "Let's go! You all stay here, hide if you must."  
  
Mel silenced Jayred with a look when he tried to protest, and he swallowed whatever he had wanted to say with a gulp. "You're scary," I commented.  
  
"I prefer deadly, thank you," she retorted.  
  
Just then, the looting began. We heard screams from the house further down the road. Some of my riders were already engaged in battle with the raiders.  
  
Standing by a window, I pulled out a summons stone and turned it a full circle before pointing out into the starry night sky. Pushing open the door with Mel close behind me, I yelled, "To me, riders!"  
  
A man of gigantic proportions came at me with a large broadsword. "Go, Mel!" I yelled, parrying easily. I was on the defence, while my opponent continually attacked. Thrust, swipe, swing. Clench left fist, thrust. Clench left fist, thrust, swipe, swing!  
  
"We've got a pattern," I muttered.  
  
I was starting to tire from the larger man's unyielding assault. When he next clenched his fist, I sliced his throat with my sword before parrying his blow. A gurgle escaped his lips and he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Keep as many alive as possible!" I heard Kendar yell before he was struck down from behind. Mel ran to his aid. I was about to offer assistance as well, but was quickly surrounded by three men.  
  
Mel must have thought me being overwhelmed. Nothing I couldn't handle, really. But she is my wife, and she did have a great intuition for such things. I trusted her judgement just then, for she screamed, "To the King!"

Burn it! She gave my identity away. The man facing me paused for an instant, as if wondering whether or not I was truly what Mel claimed I was. I took advantage of his hesitation to attack, but he fought with greater ferocity than before. I guess, to him, a King's head would look nice on a wall.

A/N: this chapter came off pure inspiration and spur of the moment folly. Let's just say I was supposed to be doing my homework. Any way, it's here! I love the little cliffy, haven't had one in a long while. This chapter is very long as compared to all my previous chapters. Had wanted to end it at the orchard, but figured that I had better get my ideas all down before I forget any of them.  
  
In any case, you ought to give me a long review for writing such a long chapter so quickly! Any ideas would be welcome and appreciated. Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
P.S do read my CCD songfic "It Is You". If you would like the song, drop your email addy in the review and say so. I'll send it to you via email.  
  
Starlight Socrates: Yeah, your review was random, but long! I loved it! Ms Smith once mentioned that birthing there is pretty easy with few complications. That is why Mel's birth wasn't that bad. Read my songfic "It Is You" for another birth scene. Yes, the next baby will be a girl called Elestra. Her short story is published in a Firebirds compilation. It's entitled "Beauty". For extra information, join the Yahoo! Group CastleTlanth, Ms Smith is a member there as well! I'll read your stuff when I find the time, pretty busy right now. Sorry. Thanks again! =)  
  
Bri: See Starlight Socrates. I'm not sure about the book name, but I'm pretty sure it has the word Firebirds in it. If you don't want to buy the book, drop me a note in your review and leave your email. I have it in soft copy. Bad me!  
  
Rachel Z: Added you to my mailing list! What made you read this after a million years, any way? Thanks for your compliment and glad you liked it. By the way, I bought the book this fic is based on. It's been published as 2 books in one. If you want to borrow it, say so in your review! It's kind of worn (although I wrapped it in plastic), since I've lent it to a million people, hope you don't mind.=)  
  
Shannonlynn: Please do update In The Rain! I adore it completely. In fact, I prefer it to the original. Shouldn't have said that, yeah? Probably get slammed by all the other Sherwood fans. I see it as a movie, so the dialogue is pretty important to me.  
  
SoccerFreak2516: I do not want the cliffies to have an effect. Send them all as soon as you're done. Makes me feel privileged you see. It's a pride thing.  
  
Lekki: I forgot if I sent the website addy to you! But anyways, just go to Yahoo.com and type Sherwood Smith in the search column. It'll appear right at the top of the page. Click on Young Adults Page then go to Long Project. Scroll Down!  
  
REVIEW! 


	19. Battle

Truly Gifted

Chapter 18: Battle

A few of the riders came running to my aid, Mel included. I ducked under a swinging broadsword and sidestepped the thrust of a dagger before plunging my sword through someone's belly.

Acrid smoke filled the air and I began to cough. The ringing of clashing steel rang through my mind and I shook my head to clear it. Hearing the swish of metal slicing through the air, I turned to avoid it. Not fast enough. The blade sliced through my cloak and tunic, piercing skin. Blood began to seep out of the wound, causing me to gasp at the suddenness of this strange sensation.

There was no time for hesitation. As my attacker loomed over me to deal the killing blow, I threw myself to the ground and rolled out of his way. Never mind the further ripping of my wound. Springing back up to my feet as fast as I quickly could, I searched desperately for Mel, one hand pressing hard against the gash in my side.

There she was, valiantly swinging her blade about her and the injured rider she was trying to protect. My first instinct was to run to her aid, but a young man not much older than Jayred ran up towards me and flung a handful of dirt into my face. My arm deflected the underhand tactic and we began to circle each other warily.

"Aren't you a little too _young _to be doing this?" I asked. Making conversation might distract him a little.

"Aren't you a little too _effeminate_ to be a king?" he sneered in return.

"If you're trying to get me riled up, try something else," I returned easily, still eyeing him, "I've been made fun of because of my hair in the past. It got sheared of by a bully too."

He snorted. "Ain't learned your lesson then, I see? Never mind, I'll shear it off for you again, once I kill you!" He lunged with lightning quickness.

I parried the blow with some difficulty, the exertion causing me to grunt with pain. It was his turn to eye me. What a sight I must have looked, all dusty and scruffy from rolling on the ground, a bloody gash on my side. "You definitely don't look like a king to me," he commented, preparing for yet another attack. "Kings don't fight with their soldiers. Galdran didn't."

"I'm not Galdran," I replied, going into defence mode. The duel was short and brief for he was not all that skilled with the blade, swinging it like a club instead of thrusting it in swift jabs. He lay on the ground, bleeding from the cut along his sword arm. But this one was a fighter and he was not going to give up just yet. As his hand gripped the hilt of his sword once more, I stepped on his injured arm and knocked him senseless with a backhanded knock to the head. No point in killing him but I had to keep him out of the way. "Sorry," I said curtly, stepping over him.

Some of the riders along with townsfolk had already begun a fire rescue operation, throwing buckets of water over the burning barn. It was a lost cause. Most of the fighting had died down and some of the raiders could be seen escaping on horseback in the distance. They had left their dead and seriously wounded behind.

Signalling to Gavrel to let the fire burn itself out. He nodded an acknowledgement and directed the people away from the burning building. The owners of the property stood by, watching in disbelief as their barn turned to cinders. I sighed inwardly and hurried towards where Mel stood, tying up the remaining bandits with lengths of rope. The town healer hurried to each one, tending to their wounds.

She was safe. I half walked half stumbled towards my wife, vision blurring from the loss of blood. She turned just then, as if sensing my approach, "Vidanric!" she yelled, breaking out into a run as I felt the world tilt. She caught me just before I hit the ground, and landed heavily on her knees with a cry for help.

Our own healer left the bandit he was tending and rushed forward. He tore open my clothing and peered at the bloody mess within. I groaned. My head was resting rather uncomfortably on Mel's lap, and I felt her small hands caressing my face as she muttered a string of curses. "That was meant for the bandits, I trust?" I murmured with my eyes closed.

Cool water washed over my wound and I gritted my teeth at the pain. "You could've very well have gotten yourself killed," she chastised, stroking my hair from my face.

"It's just a scratch," I returned, with my eyes still closed.

"A scratch doesn't cause one to collapse the way you did. Never ever scare me like that again!" I'd never seen her quite so distraught in my life.

Opening my eyes to gaze directly into hers, I reached out a hand to stroke her cheek and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Glad to know you still love me," I joked, smiling in an attempt to ease her worry.

She gave a huff of indignation, but her face softened a little. "We've got to move you onto a bed your majesty," interrupted the healer, "I've got to stitch you up."

We made it to a bed after a little hard work and much struggling on my part. I was given an infusion of herbs to drink to dull the pain. After the liquid made its way down my throat, I coughed, gagging a little at the bitter taste it left in my mouth.

"I'll be back with you in a moment," said Mel, kissing me on the forehead after wiping away the grit and dirt I had amassed on my face with a wet towel. "I trust he'll be in safe hands?" she asked the healer.

He gave her a weary grin, "He'll be just fine, your majesty."

I drifted off into Elysium a short while after Mel had left, and awoke to find practically my entire torso swathed in bandages. Furthermore, I itched under all of it. Mel had fallen asleep beside my bed, her head resting on her arms. She looked pale. I shifted myself into a more comfortable position before noticing that I was relatively clean! A basin of water and a dirty towel sat on the dresser. An attempt to sit up woke Mel up, who pushed me back into a horizontal position with a stern glare.

Propping her head in her hands she said, "We've got quite a few bandits under custody, but some got away. A barn got burned down and a couple of houses were looted while the owners were helping to salvage the barn. All in all, a pretty successful operation," she summarised. "Any questions?"

"Just one. Why are you speaking like me?"

"Am I? I didn't notice," she shrugged, "I guess it's because _you're_ stuck in bed and _I'm_ in charge right now."

"Right. Do I have to stay in bed, Ma'am?" I asked, eliciting a tinkling laugh from the petite woman.

"You're staying right here till I come back with our dinners soldier." She stood and moved towards the door, "Don't you dare move a muscle," she added warningly, before leaving.

"Who's being treated like glass now?" I muttered, nestling back onto the pillows.

We stayed on at Shevron Crest for another week or so, helping the townsfolk rebuild their homes and properties, and most importantly their lives. My promise to teach Jayred and his friends could not be fulfilled, but Mel helped me to keep it, teaching them herself with a little guidance from me as I sat nearby.

Halfway through a lesson one morning, one of Jayred's male friends struck up a conversation with Mel while seemingly enquiring as to how he should place his feet when executing a thrust. One of the girls called out, "Don't waste your time, Valoel! Mel would never fall for you!" causing the rest of the group to hoot with laughter.

Even from the distance I could see Mel redden like a glowing firestick. Mel called the class to order and dismissed them, trying to look as authoritative as possible all the while before striding purposefully towards me. I looked up from the book I had continued to read as her shadow fell across me. "Trouble with the students?" I asked innocently.

"Very funny," she muttered, sitting down beside me. "I didn't know you enjoyed watching other men flirt with your wife."

"Actually, I felt like someone had stabbed me through the heart when I saw him making eyes at you. But he's not competition enough." I returned to my reading.

"I married an arrogant fool!" exclaimed Mel, before clapping both her hands over her mouth, muffling an "Oops".

I laughed inwardly, feeling my shoulders begin to shake. "Please don't make me laugh. It hurts too much!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she added hastily, concern etched upon her every feature. She then lapsed into silence for a moment, deep in thought. "Are you going to tell them the truth about who I am, then?"

"They still have no clue?" she shook her head vigorously.

"I told them my name was Melriela, Mel for short."

"Ingenious!"

"Thank you." Once again, she clapped a hand over her mouth, rising quickly to her feet and dashing into a clump of bushes nearby. The sounds of her retching drifted over the short distance between us.

"Mel? Are you unwell?" I called, rising to my feet slowly with the help of the tree trunk. I found her bent over with her head practically hanging between her knees. "Mel?" I ventured, patting her lightly on the back.

She raised her head carefully, making sure to look me in the eye before saying matter-of-factly, "Morning sickness, been having it for a couple of days now."

My mind blanked for a moment as I tried to register what she had just said. Straightening, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, pulled my flask from my cloak and took a swig. Dropping it back into my pocket, she threw her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips. When the true import of her words finally hit me, she pulled back with an impish grin and said, "We're pregnant!"

A/N: Firstly, I only got 5 measly reviews for chapter 18! What's up with that? All right, I did upload the story a day before went a little haywire. Still! I feel unloved. sniff! If you read the previous chapter but didn't review, please do! Review this one too! Thanks a million. Will try to get the next chapter out ASAP.

Secondly, regarding the plot, do you guys like what's happening so far? They'd probably be heading back to Renselaeus for a bit before going to Tlanth. I desperately need some plot material though. Any ideas?

Lastly, should we have a bit of romance between Lissewen and Jayred? That is, should I go a little into it or just leave it to your imagination? Any other comments are welcome.=)

Thanks to all reviewers!

FelSong


	20. Dance

Truly Gifted

Chapter 20: Dance

I sat back against the tree with and crossed my ankles, completely at home with an open book in my lap. Squinting in the setting sun, I saw Mel with the usual group of young folk who had been taking sword lessons from her. Another week had passed and Mel was getting progressively rounder about her girth. Not that anyone else noticed.

The young man called Valoel was trying to work his charms on Mel yet again. I gave a chuckle of appreciation for I had teased Mel mercilessly about her 'admirer' for the past week. Perhaps it was time to give her hand.

I stood easily now, as my wound had healed up quite nicely, and strolled towards the class. They immediately fell silent at my approach. _Am I that intimidating?_ Out loud I said, "How's the lesson coming along?"

Mel gave me a tired smile, "They've been improving, Sir. A defence unit here in Shevron Crest is not far in coming."

"Good," I replied, "Now, let's see who is up to par." Taking the practice blade Mel offered, I swung it through the air to test its balance. "Perfect. You," I tapped the blade lightly on Valoel's shoulder.

"Me, Sir?" he asked, wide-eyed with surprise.

I nodded with an air of seriousness and saw Mel hide a smile with a duck of her head. Jayred grinned openly and gave me a wink. I could not help the slight lift of my lips. "Yes, you. Blade up!"

Valoel swallowed a little uneasily but squared off with me. I did not give him any handicaps but let my point hit him, pointing out his mistakes as a teacher would a student. It ended with him on the ground having tripped over his own feet. Giving him a hand up, I patted him on the back with a word of encouragement.

"Thank you, Sir," he said with a grin, dusting himself off.

"You're pretty nimble on your feet, but there lies your problem as well. Work on your footwork. Maintain your balance at all times, got it?"

"Yes Sir!" he grinned boyishly and threw Mel a glance, as if wanting to see what she thought of the praise from me. I could not help it any more and gave a hearty laugh. Mel looked at me quizzically, as did the rest of the students.

Stopping to catch my breath, I smiled at them all and asked, "Shall we tell them then?"

"Tell them what, Sir?" questioned Mel, a frown creasing her brow. I arched a brow at her false ignorance. Understanding dawned just then, and she uttered an articulate "Oh." A pause, then, "Are you sure?"

"Tell us what, Mel?" asked a young girl with a dimpled smile.

"I really don't think this is such a good idea now, Vidanric," she said, her frown replaced by a look of worry as she bit her lower lip in deliberation.

The girls began to titter. I heard someone comment, "They're on a first name basis?"

"It's entirely up to you, Mel. Or would you like to leave it to Jayred?" I asked, turning to regard the young man who had a knowing smile on his face.

The rest of the students swarmed around him in their excitement to know what was going on. Jayred looked to us both uncertainly. Mel gave a sigh of exasperation. "All right, go ahead and tell them," she said resignedly, moving to wrap an arm around my waist while resting her head against my chest.

I threw an arm over her shoulder as Jayred said, "May I present to you their Majesties, King Vidanric and Queen Meliara of Remalna."

The silence thereafter was thick enough to cut through with a knife as the young people turned to gape at us. I noticed Valoel had turned a shade of purple. "Well, that's that!" exclaimed Mel in a higher pitch than usual. "Class dismissed!"

As we were to leave in a day or two, the townsfolk threw an outdoor picnic for us all. Riders and civilians alike mingled with drinks in hand, some dancing others just talking. Mel in a simple homespun dress of sky blue, sat with a group of young girls, all of who were casting furtive glances in my direction. The woman had to be telling them some dirty secrets about me, for they laughed endlessly.

I, on the other hand, sat with a few of the town elders and men, discussing taxes and how they could be put to better use. When that was done, I excused myself and wandered over to Mel's little gathering. The local musicians had started up another tune, a festive jig that made one's feet tap.

Performing an elaborate bow, I extended my hand and asked my wife for a dance. "I didn't know you knew any country dances," she commented with surprise, placing her small hand in mine as our audience giggled like the girls that they were.

"I picked up a few steps from Jayred and some of the young men earlier in the day," I replied, waving to the young men sitting nearby.

We joined the people who were already dancing to the music, and they smiled their welcome. The dance gave us no time for talk as we switched partners constantly. When we came back together I asked Mel, "Shall we sneak off for a little private time together?"

"Is that even possible?" she asked. "They're watching us like hawks."

"A kiss, then?" I grinned boyishly.

"If you insist." We paused in the middle of a step for a soft but lingering kiss. No more than a touching of lips and the communication of love. The moment seemed but an instant, but in that instant the music stopped and so did the dancers.

I cannot say that I noticed the sudden change in environment right away, for it was Mel who broke the kiss first, her cheeks aflame. I looked up uncertainly for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I thought you were the exhibitionist?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Not when I'm unprepared!" hissed Mel through clenched teeth.

"What do we do now? They're still staring." I peered over my shoulder, and sure enough the group of girls were giggling hysterically yet again. Another look over in the boys direction, and they were all grinning like idiots, even Valoel!

Just then, a village elder came slowly to his feet and with a disapproving glance in our direction, asked for the musicians to continue playing. Grabbing my hand, Mel literally dragged me off the dance floor and into a dark alley. With a quick look around and a "Run!" she began sprinting, darting into numerous passageways.

"Mel! You're pregnant!" I yelled, in an attempt to slow her down. Given her head start, it took me a few moments to overtake her. When I finally did, I caught her hand just as she stopped. She fell back against me her eyes focused somewhere far off in the distance. We were standing at the edge of a field of wildflowers under a sapphire night sky dotted with thousands upon thousands of nature's diamonds.

"Life!" was the first word that escaped me when this picturesque scene greeted my eyes.

"Alaerec should see this," murmured Mel, wrapping her arms around herself.

I hugged her from behind and rested my head on top of hers. "You miss the little fellow, don't you?" I asked.

"Always," came her reply.

"I miss him too, his drool and all."

"Our son doesn't drool!" exclaimed Mel indignantly, turning in my arms to look me in the eye like the outraged mother that she was.

My hands came up in the universal sign of submission. "If you say so, dear heart."

"That's not funny. You making fun of him," she murmured, trailing kisses along my jaw.

My own hand travelled up her arm and cradled her head by the back of her neck, the other resting on her hip. Our lips met briefly and she continued, "He'll grow up to be a wonderful person."

"Like the both of us?" Another kiss that I deepened insistently. She complied for a moment before pulling back and traced a finger along my brow and down my jaw.

"Like himself." She paused then asked, "Do you think we'll be having a boy or girl this time around?"

"I have no idea. A girl would be nice, preferably one with your head of hair, an impish smile and quick wit. So she'll have your beauty and my brains!"

"I'm no great beauty and you're no genius either," she replied, pulling out of my embrace and guiding me into the field of knee-length flowers. Their sweet fragrance perfumed the breezy night air, dulling the senses.

Standing right in the middle of Nature's work of art is certainly awe inspiring, as I soon found out. The snow-capped mountains in the distance served as the perfect backdrop. That was Shevraeth for you, great mountains of stone with fields of lush greenery as far as the eye could see, completely unlike Renselaeus and Tlanth, with their warm hills and colourful forests respectively.

Mel sank to the floor gracefully, her simple skirt billowing in little ripples. I followed suit, sitting cross-legged beside her. The silence between us was comfortable, and neither of us said a word, enjoying the moment and each other. My couriers have been bringing news of trouble in a few other parts of the kingdom, and I had dispatched riders to get things under control. If the situations proved serious, I might even have to attend to them myself. I grimaced at the thought.

_I much prefer spending time with my wife and son_, I thought. At least we were returning to Renselaeus soon to be reunited with Alaraec. We might even drop by Tlanth for a while, or return to Shevraeth.

"You're not telling me something," said Mel.

I looked across at her with a blank expression, declaring my innocence, but she saw through my playacting and arched a brow. I let the mask fall and sighed heavily. "I _might_ have to patrol the borders later in the year."

She said nothing in reply, just nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, Mel," I said, wrapping an arm around her small form.

"It's not your fault," she whispered in my ear, burying her face in my neck. "You're a king first and foremost."

"A son, father and husband as well." Another sigh of exasperation.

"Stop sighing," ordered Mel, "It isn't like you to give up so easily." Picking herself up, she picked a stray grass of her skirt and extended a hand to me. "Dance with me," a softer tone but no less a command.

"As my queen wishes." I took her proffered hand and came to my feet.

The only music was the wind rustling the tree leaves and the calls of various insects interspersed with the occasional chirp from a bird. The grass and flowers at our feet rustled as we moved amongst them. A concerto fit for the gods. A slow dance with our heads leaning against one another, no talking or twirling, just that silent companionship.

Then, "Are there any village elders around?" murmured Mel.

I grinned, catching on to what she was up to. "I don't think so," I murmured back.

The cool breeze touched my cheek as she lifted her head from my shoulder. A slow smile spread across her face as I brought my face down to hers, closing the distance between us. A contented sigh now escaped my lips, and I felt Mel smile. We stopped dancing now, and just stood in the middle of that field of wildflowers, our arms entwined around each other, joined at the lips.

Suddenly, a cough rang out. Followed swiftly by a giggle. The village elders weren't around, but the young folk certainly were.

A/N: There's probably going to be just one more chapter set in this time. Then I'm going to do a fast-forward to when Elestra is born and Alaraec is a little older. How old do you think they should be? I'm thinking about six and five.

Thanks to all reviewers!

Esteran: I get what you mean about the out of character thing. But it's a fluffy fic! And they are married. In any case, glad you enjoyed the latest few chapters.

Talimera7: A real fight? As in bickering or duelling?

Soccerfreak2516: Your writer's block should have come to an end by now, yeah?

Teamroper666: Thanks for the compliment. Review! Hope you like this chapter as well.

FelSong


	21. Letters

Truly Gifted

Chapter 21: Letters

I leaned back into Mel's chaise, sinking into its soft velvety depths, drowsing with my eyes closed, a nearly empty wineglass twirling in my hand. Sighing heavily I exhaled slowly so as not to wake the latest addition to our family.

Elestra was sprawled belly down on my chest, sucking contentedly on her thumb while she slept. At two, she had a head of downy soft, chocolate brown hair. Mel insists that there are gold and auburn highlights but that only happens under the sun, in my opinion.

Nearly three years had passed, and during that time I have led patrols around the borders of Remalna to quell the various instances of unrest that brought townsmen and women to Athanarel to petition for military aid. It was on one of those patrols that I received news of this little one's birth.

&&&

The dust and grit from the ground swirled around us as the wind and horse hooves whipped them up. I squinted, trying to see through the haze of fine particles then coughed as I inhaled some of it by accident. Suddenly, a man with matted hair astride a half-starved horse charged out of the undergrowth with his sword drawn. I deflected the blow with a gasp, sucking more of the dust-filled air through my mouth before doubling over as cough after cough wracked my body.

Guiding my horse, Storm, with my knees, I dropped the reins and held my blade double-handed, aiming a blow from above - letting gravity lend me its strength. The man parried and lashed out at my knee with his foot, kicking hard. Storm sidled away from the unexpected blow and I picked up his reins with my left hand to help maintain my balance. My opponent circled me warily, his blade waving in the air defensively. Sensing his hesitance, I dropped the reins once more and pulled out a throwing dagger that soon found itself embedded in the man's sword arm. He yelled and grabbed at the wound, but not before slashing wildly at me, grazing chain mail. I winced while knocking him out of the saddle with an elbow the face.

Days later, I lay in a small cot reading letters from my family. This trickle of communication was just enough to keep me sane amidst this chaos, and I treasured each and every word.

_Dearest Danric,_

_How do you fare? The reports from the East state that the bandit attacks are growing less frequent but have increased in ferocity when they do occur. It almost seems as if they are biding their time to muster greater strength and numbers._

_You mentioned in your earlier letters that there are numerous bands of bandits. Do you think they are coming together in an attempt to best our troops? Your parents and I have discussed this at length and our fears are not unfounded. We have started to formulate a long-term plan to keep the bandits away. That is, besides your defensive tactic of creating voluntary militia within towns and villages, we pass laws prohibiting the bearing of arms by non-military personnel. What think you?_

_I've also been considering the formation of a civilian army. Should the civilian militias prove successful, could it not be implemented at the state level?_

_While you're pondering those questions, I hope to engage you in conversation concerning issues closer to our hearts. Alec misses you so! A week after you had left he began asking for you. When I had explained the situation to him, he asked when you would return. A fortnight later, he began contriving all sorts of reasons to sleep in our bed. First it was the imaginary thunderstorm, then his nightmares of a monster under his bed, now he falls asleep just before I reach the end of his bedtime story._

_You should see our little boy. I wake up in the morning half-expecting to see you beside me, and find myself wondering in my semi-conscious state why you have turned into a little boy. Thankfully, Nadav keeps him occupied most of the day, and they do enjoy each others company. Were you and Russav as close when you were their age?_

_In any case, I told Alec that I was writing to you and he demanded writing you a letter of his own. He has been studying his letters and numbers most diligently, and his artistic flair has not diminished in the least. Just yesterday, he doodled on one of the antique bluewood doors of our sitting room. Doodled! I have enclosed his missive to you in this letter._

_Lastly, we are all well and your parents send you their love. My belly grows rounder by the month and at times I wish you were here to feel the kicks emanating from our little one. Remember the way you used to put your ear against my belly when I carried Alec? Fret not, Alec does a good job of ensuring his sibling's well-being every night, and when he's in a good mood he even bestows a kiss._

_We send you our love. I love you, dear heart. Take care._

_Your wife,_

_Mel_

Well, I had to answer that.

Mel was nearing her delivery date, and I had spent five out of those nine months away from home. At times, I feel guilty for my absence but that guilt is replaced with determination under the constant pressure of fighting the bandits.

Scribbling a reply twice as long as Mel's, I folded and sealed it before perusing Alec's letter. It was short:

_Dear Your Majesty King Papa:_

_I miss you very (x infinite-ly) much. Please come home soon._

_Love,_

_Alaraec_

I smiled, warmed by my son's missive. I stared a moment longer at his uneven penmanship, running my fingers over his words. This reply had to be carefully written:

_Dearest Alec,_

_I miss you very much too! Have you been taking good care of Mama? She tells me that your letters and numbers have improved, and I can certainly see for myself. I will be home soon, and I expect you to be very much taller than when I last saw you._

_Give Mama a kiss for me will you? I love you._

_Love,_

_Papa_

&&&

"That's all you're gonna to do?" asked Master Lemuel, his white eyebrows rising, lining his already wrinkled face with more wrinkles. "You're just gonna leave us to defend ourselves? We ain't got not fighting abilities, half of us are gonna drop dead sooner or later," he gestured to the other town elders seated around the table, "and you expect us to send our young lads and lasses to get themselves killed?"

He was obviously getting hysterical. I was actually afraid that he might drop dead right now from the vein popping out of his scrawny neck. Ensuring that my un-kingly thoughts did not show on my face I calmly reiterated what I had said earlier, "Master Lemuel, town elders of Kryster, your youths may be untrained in the defensive arts right now but I assure you that they will be more than capable of repulsing bandit attacks in the near future. Why? Because our own commanders and soldiers will be here to train them for as long as it takes to equip each and every one of them with the skills in weaponry."

"But they're barely out of their teens!" shrieked a tall thin woman to my right.

I winced at her high-pitched voice then said, "This scheme has worked in the other towns and villages which we have implemented it in. Young men and women 'barely out of their teens' have successfully become working militia units throughout Remalna. I'm sure that I do not need to remind you that many of our own soldiers are only eighteen years of age."

I sat back to let them deliberate and discuss my proposal once again. Kryster was a wealthy border town near the sea. It prospered from sea trade and the numerous vineyards that thrived in the area. It was populated with largely wealthy traders and merchants, most of whom found military work distasteful.

That was when I felt the message box in my breast pocket tingle with magic. Probably more reports of bandit raids or pirate attacks. I could just feel my hair turning grey at the mere thought of dealing with these affairs of state.

The town elders were looking at me expectantly. "Yes?" I queried, "Have you come to a decision?"

Master Lemuel said, "We've come to a compromise. We'll let you train our youths who are inclined to learning the arts of war. However, we must demand that you leave a riding of soldiers here for at least half a year for our protection."

"A quarter of a year, inclusive of the time it takes to train your young men and women," I negotiated. The thin lady made to protest, her pinched cheeks flushing with anger. I spoke before she could argue, "Take it or leave it. Kryster is not the only town suffering from bandits or pirates, and the army can only protect so many at once. 'Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime'." I paused, waiting for any opposition and meeting each pair of eyes with my own. When none made any protest I said, "You will be well defended for you have the resources to build fortifications as well as the dedication to your livelihoods that will give you strength."

A pause of silent deliberation and exchanged looks, then a nod from Master Lemuel that signaled unanimous agreement. _Finally!_

I rose from my seat and shook their hands to seal the deal, acknowledging their bows and curtsies with a nod of my head. I was then graciously ushered from the room and left to my own devices.

Speaking of devices - I sought my message box, only to be interrupted by an equerry. He saluted briskly and handed me a stack of mail. "The reports you asked for, my lord."

I broke the seals of a few of the reports and perused them briefly. The situations in various parts of the kingdom were steadily improving but the greater threat was still imminent. I had just yet to put my finger on it. "Thank you. You're excused. Go get some rest," I said, dismissing the lad.

Strolling towards the inn which I had set up as our headquarters and which housed us all, I slid my mail into a breast pocket sewn into the inner lining of my tunic before pulling out the message box. Seating myself with some of the men and women who were off-duty, I opened it and pulled out the crisp parchment within. It was hastily folded and creased; the seal itself was slightly blurred, as if the person had not had a steady hand.

I frowned. This could mean trouble. With trepidation and a deep sense of foreboding I unfolded the letter and began to read.

&&&

A/N: I'm taking a break from Gypsy Queen for awhile but just so you guys know we're up to chapter 2. I know I haven't updated Truly Gifted in a while but I hope that the people who followed this are still out there! Review!

FelSong


	22. Daughter

Truly Gifted

Chapter 22: Daughter

_Dearest Danric:_

_You are now the proud father of a baby girl!_

_I have to say that your daughter seems to have inherited her mother's lungs. They're both loud screamers. I do not envy your eardrums upon your return._

My heart gave a loud thump at the first line before I relaxed into a grin. I could just see Russav smirking. A father himself, he too had been a wreck at Nadav's birth.

_Both mother and child are hale and hearty, and Mel has decided to name the baby Elestra in honor of your mother. I offered up Savannah because it sounded similar to Savona but she told me most politely to save it for my own daughter. Do you suppose I've upset her delicate sensibilities with my egocentric ways?_

I grinned, touched by Mel's thoughtfulness. My mother would be pleased to learn that her first granddaughter had been named after her.

_As much as I loathe you for haring off and stealing my share of the manly action, I certainly hope this letter finds you safe. I've informed your parents of their granddaughter's birth and they are on their way to Athanarel._

_Meliara promises to write as soon as the healers deem her strong enough to put pen to paper. Evidently, even she cannot gainsay them. She has, however, coerced me into writing you on her behalf, and sends you her love._

_Your most favorite cousin,_

_Russav_

The desire to race back to Athanarel was overwhelming and I had to remind myself that it was expected of a king to deport himself in a dignified manner. Thus, I walked briskly instead of dashing towards the inn. As I passed the tap room, I gave the order for the men and women who were not assigned to training the militia, to pack up and be ready to ride out in half a candle. Climbing up the stairs and into my bedroom for the past two weeks, I sent a reply to Russav informing him of my impending departure from Kryster and arrival at Athanarel.

In less than the stipulated time my entire escort was mounted and ready to go. Sitting astride my own grey I took a quick look around, nodded my farewell to the town elders then spurred my steed into a gallop.

&&&

Our return to Athanarel-city was greeted with little fanfare for we had arrived ahead of schedule due to my insistence that we cover as much ground as we could in as little time possible. I was bone weary but elated as I handed the reins to a stablehand who said to me with a grin, "Welcome back, Your Majesty."

"It's good to be back," I replied with a smile before asking, "How's the queen?"

"Already out of bed, my lord." He grinned.

Inwardly, I groaned. That meant she could be anywhere else but her rooms. To be on the safe side I went to her rooms, hoping against hope that she would be there, saving me the hassle of traipsing through the whole of Athanarel. Then again, that wouldn't be much of a problem considering that I had chased her cross country before.

Mora smoothly rose from her seat despite my sudden arrival, batting aside the tapestry heedlessly. I suspect the woman might have expected me for she was utterly calm and collected. Mel had once mentioned that Mora was far more inscrutable than I was. "Your Majesty," she said, dipping into a deep curtsy after putting down some linen and thread.

"Mel?" I asked.

"In the Queen's Gardens with the Prince and Princess." She inclined her head in the general direction of the open window through which an abundance of sunlight shone.

"Thank you." I turned to leave but curiosity got the better of me, "Sewing?"

"Her Majesty tried, my lord, but I fear she only succeeded in ruining the linen and her fingers." I winced in sympathy.

"I'm afraid needlepoint is not my strong suit as well. Your kindness is appreciated, Mora." A bow, and I was gone.

My long, hurried strides soon brought me to the Queen's Gardens, where the flowers grew in abundance, perfuming the air with their heady fragrance. I heard low sounds of laughter and the soft coos a mother made to her child. Sure enough, I found my mother cuddling what seemed to be a bundle of fabric and my father – seated on a low stool – making senseless noises to it.

Mel sat beside her on the thick blanket that had been placed on the ground. Her back was against a shady tree and she had been propped up with pillows and bolsters. Alec lay flat on his belly with his back to me, cramming a slice of chocolate and nut cake into his mouth, heedless of choking himself.

The adults looked up as one when I approached, my parents with voluble expressions of joy and Mel with a smile that would gladden any weary heart. Her greeting was wordless as she stretched out her arms for a hug that I was more than happy to give. With my face pressed into her auburn hair, I inhaled the scent of her and the soap she used. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I missed the birth," I murmured, feeling a small body worm its way between us. Alec's head popped up in front of me as I drew back from Mel. He seemed put out that I had neglected to greet him. "I'm sorry. I missed you too."

"Alec miss Papa," he replied, throwing his arms around my neck. I sighed.

"Don't be sorry you missed the birth. I was screaming for your blood halfway through," said Mel with a smile. "But it was well worth it. Come look!"

My parents beamed as the precious bundle was handed from grandmother to mother, and finally to me. All children are beautiful to their parents, no matter how red and wrinkled they may seem at first. But Elestra, my little Elly's, skin was losing its ruddy color, and her chocolate brown eyes blinked sleepily before she yawned, revealing a small pink tongue. A light dusting of brown blonde hair crowned her head and her tiny hands scratched at the blanket that wrapped around her. I extended forefinger and thumb to hold one of those small hands. Her fingers felt like rose petals, soft and silky; and they smelt wonderfully clean when I pressed her dainty palm to my nose – which she promptly grabbed and squeezed.

"Ow! She got me."

As if on cue, Russav made his appearance with family in tow. "Ah, that one will be leading men by their noses." I grinned, prying Elly's fingers from the protuberance on my face.

"Like her mother," I returned, glancing over at my wife. "Though this one led me on a merry ride round the country." Mel smacked my arm playfully.

"Don't listen to Russav. Just yesterday he complained that our daughter was being cheeky." Mel tried to look angry and failed.

Russav pretended to look hurt and clutched at his heart. "The lascivious wench grabbed my nipple!"

"Through all your layers of clothing?" said Tamara wryly, cradling her own baby boy. "Even I can't do that."

"That's different. You're my wife. I'd gladly disrobe for you."

"Russav…" began my father warningly with a pointed look at Alec.

My distant cousin had the decency to look apologetic. "Alec, my man! Come give your Uncle Russ a hug."

If the laughter before was strained, the joyous sound that rang out now was unfettered and carefree. For a moment, all seemed right in my world.

&&&

A/N: Sorry for neglecting this! But I just decided to finish up chapter 22 since it was half done. I'm not sure if there are still readers out there but enjoy anyways!


End file.
